


You're Mine Now

by Fandomlover (rainheartheaven)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/Fandomlover
Summary: Lena broke up with James and James has been trying to win her back. Lena has ran out of ideas on what to tell James to just leave her alone and let her be. Unless, she finds someone that will really make James give up.. But who could that person be?





	1. Just Go With the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw some Supergirl Season 4 Episode 1 clips and I cringe every time I see Lena and James together on screen, and what's worst, kissing! Uggh! That's why I tried to come up with this fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I don't "hate" James, I don't "like" him either. I'm just neutral when it comes to him. So, if you are a fan of James and Lena's relationship, then this fanfic is not for you. 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

Kara hurried towards L-Corp to see Lena. She was almost tempted to just speed off the fire exit to eventually reach the top floor to Lena's office. But then she has to take the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Kara immediately went to Lena's office. The  moment she stepped in, she saw Lena standing behind her desk facing outside. Kara sighed as she slowly walked her way towards her. 

"Lena? Is everything okay?" 

Lena turned around and gestured for Kara to sit on the office couch so they could talk. As soon as the two were seated, Lena looked at Kara seriously and said, 

"James and I broke up." 

Kara stared at Lena, mouth slightly agape before she spoke, 

"O-okay. Um, how are you feeling? Are you okay? What can I do to help?" 

Kara is quietly wondering why she seemed relieved to hear that James and Lena broke up. She buried the feelings inside and instead focused on how she can help Lena. But then Lena only smiled a small smile and said, 

"I'm okay Kara. It actually felt better now that we've broken up. When we were together, I don't feel free. Or like a part of me should be suppressed. My problem actually right now is that James has been trying to win me back and I'm already at my limit of actually telling him to just leave me in peace. He's so stubborn." 

Kara nodded in understanding and was about to say something when they heard an explosion outside the L-Corp building. Kara immediately stood up and was about to leave, but then she looked at Lena and said, 

"Look, I'm sorry about your situation with James Lena, but I just need to check something first. I promise, once I'm done, I'll come back right away. Okay?" 

Lena smiled, nodded and looked away from Kara. Kara saw Lena's vulnerability right at that moment and she promised that she will make her feel better. Kara stepped closer to Lena and cupped her face. Lena looked at Kara with confusion then Kara slowly brought her lips to Lena's forehead. The sudden soft affection shocked Lena and she stiffened for a second, but then she melted into Kara's radiation of warmth. 

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it. Okay?", Kara whispered. 

"Okay." Lena whispered softly. 

It took Kara a while to check about the explosion. The moment she's done, she immediately flew towards the L-Corp building determined to check on Lena first as Supergirl before going in as Kara. As she slowly passed by Lena's office balcony she saw the CEO looking out to the city. Lena looked up a little bit and saw Supergirl hovering a little farther from her balcony. Lena only stared at Supergirl as she recalled the fight that they both had. Lena isn't sure if Supergirl is staring at her or what, when she heard the door to her office opened and Jess stepped in. 

"Miss Luthor, Mr. Olsen is here to see you." 

Lena groaned loudly and said, 

"Tell him to wait for a moment Jess." 

Supergirl saw the change in Lena's facial expression and it took too much willpower on her side not to use her superhearing. So she decided to just fly towards Lena to make sure that every thing's okay even if their current relationship is a little bit bumpy. Lena turned around to enter her office when she heard a light thump. She looked back and saw Supergirl touched down. Lena was about to say something when suddenly James Olsen came bursting into her office. His eyes roamed around the room until he saw both Supergirl and Lena in the balcony. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lena panicked a little and then without thinking she suddenly blurted out softly so that only the girl of steel can hear, 

"Supergirl, you gotta help me get him off my back. We just broke up and he's been trying to win me back. I need to give him a reason to just leave me in peace. So please, just go with the flow." 

"What?" Supergirl asked quietly. 

"Just go with it." Lena whispered back. 

James stepped into the balcony and looked from Lena to Supergirl, then back at Lena again. He was about to say something when Lena spoke up, 

"James, what are you doing here again?" 

"Lena, please, just give me a chance. I'll be better. I'll take care of you more. I'll listen to your side more and I'll be more understanding." James said pleadingly. 

"I'm sorry James. I can't get back together with you." Lena said firmly. 

Supergirl is listening intently at the exchange of words between Lena and James and that's when Supergirl understood what Lena was saying, or atleast that's what she thought Lena meant to just go with the flow. Then Supergirl heard James spoke, 

"Why is that?" , annoyance lacing his voice. 

Without thinking, Supergirl used her superspeed to stand beside Lena, pulled Lena close by encircling an arm around her waist and said firmly, 

"Because Lena and I are dating." 

James's jaw dropped and her eyes widened and he exclaimed,

"What?!"

It only took a moment for Lena to process what Supergirl said not expecting that the girl of steel would beat her to saying the "they're dating" lie. Lena  smiled confidently, and smiled at Supergirl. Then James stared at Supergirl in disbelief as if asking for an explanation. Supergirl knew that James is trying to communicate with her to tell the truth. But then she remembered her promise to herself to make Lena better so she continued, 

"Lena and I are dating Mr. Olsen and I would really appreciate it if you stay away from my girlfriend. She's mine." 

James continued staring at Supergirl but this time with anger in his eyes. And without saying anything, he turned around and hurriedly left Lena's office. Supergirl still has her arm around Lena's waist and the moment the office door closed, Supergirl stepped away from Lena blushing a little bit. Lena looked at Supergirl with a mix of confusion and amusement. Then Supergirl cleared her throat and she said, 

"I hope that was the kind of going with the flow thing that you were telling me a while ago Miss Luthor." 

Lena smiled and said, "Yes. Thank you. I didn't expect that you'll beat me to it though." 

"So, what now?" Supergirl asked, slowly realizing what's really happening. 

Lena's eyes panicked as well as soon as she too realized the weight of the situation. She sighed deeply and replied, 

"I guess we need to figure out how we started dating and all those details needed to make our story believable." 

"Or we can just tell James the truth." Supergirl suggested, although she felt a lump in her throat about her suggestion. 

"Hell, no!" Lena immediately answered. 

Supergirl's eyes widened and for a few moments neither of them said anything until Lena broke the silence, 

"Please. I just really need your help. I was planning to do this with Kara, but then clearly what happened here was beyond my control." 

Supergirl smiled and nodded, "Okay. Let's figure this out." 

Lena smiled this time and the two made their way towards the office couch to talk. 

 


	2. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I was so overwhelmed and happy because of the positive and encouraging responds you guys gave through the comments! I didn't expect it at all! Thank you guys! :) I'll do my best to be able to make this fun and good as possible. :)

The two women sat on the couch. Neither of them talked for a while until Supergirl asked, 

"So, how long has it been since you two have broken up?"

"About three weeks", Lena answered. 

"Three weeks? How come I've only known about this now?" Supergirl asked without realizing that she's not Kara Danvers at the moment. 

Lena's left eyebrow raised in confusion, but then Supergirl continued, 

"I mean, you are both CEOs, isn't that what the media would eventually dive into since the 'power couple' of National City broke up?" 

Lena stared at Supergirl for a moment before bursting out into fits of laughter. Supergirl's eyebrows furrowed as to why Lena is hysterically laughing and then she smiled hearing Lena's full-blown laughter. Supergirl gave Lena time to laugh and collect herself before actually sending a signal to Lena through her eyes as to why she's laughing. Then Lena tried to speak in between chuckles, 

"I'm sorry, did you just call us the 'power couple'? That is so ridiculous! No, wait, it's not just ridiculous, it's hilarious! It's so hilarious, I'm gonna die!" 

"Did you just do a Despicable Me reference?" Supergirl exclaimed, chuckling. 

"U-huh." Lena replied, laughter still lacing her voice. 

The two chuckled for a few more moments, smiling widely at each other. Then Supergirl looked at Lena with sincerity in her eyes and spoke with so much passion, 

"I'm sorry Lena. For every thing. For hurting you, for doubting you, for going behind your back, for disappointing you, and for betraying your trust. I don't know why I was able to do that. I never thought I was capable of doing those things, but I did, and all I can do now is ask for your forgiveness and make up for it. That is, if you still want to. You have no idea how sorry I am for what I did to you. I should have been the first person to defend you and understand you on what you did with Sam and Reign and all. But instead I allowed my fear and anger to swallow me and I got it out on you. I had so much fear on Kryptonite hurting me, my cousin, and all the people I've had left on Krypton that it really ate me up and it made me irrational. Fear does a lot of things to me. And I'm really, really, really sorry. You ask me before why it is so important to me that we're friends. It's because you keep me grounded. You make me a better version of myself. You make me able to confront my darkness, deal with it and kick its ass. You inspire me and you make me feel stronger. Being friends with you is like having someone to look up to and say, 'every thing's gonna be alright'. I just... I miss working with you. So please, I beg you, let me make it up to you. Let me make things right." 

Lena stared at Supergirl with teary-eyes. She swallowed hard, stood up and walked a few steps away with her back on Supergirl. Supergirl stood up as well and slowly walked towards Lena and said softly, 

"Lena, please.." 

Lena sighed deeply and turn around to face Supergirl and said, 

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for keeping things from you. I'm sorry for not being able to see your side. I admit, I was really pissed and hurt at what you did, but it's all in the past now and we can't do anything about it. I never knew how important our friendship is to you. Thank you for expressing what's inside your heart. I'm very much willing now to give our friendship another try." 

Tears welled-up in Supergirl's eyes hearing what Lena just said. She gave Lena a sunny smile and nodded. Lena smiled back, this time a genuine smile, and nodded in return. 

"So, our dating details?" Supergirl asked. 

"Right, right. Let's get to it." Lena replied. 

The two women sat on the couch again and talk out the details about them dating. 

* * *

 

The next day, Supergirl bought two croissants and coffee and immediately flew towards L-Corp. Kara knew that Lena would be at L-Corp in the morning so she placed the croissants and coffee on Lena's office table and placed a card with a 'good morning' greeting written on it. Supergirl smiled widely as she flew out of Lena's office and changed into Kara Danvers clothes. Kara came in to Catco with a big smile on her face. She greeted everyone with an air of so much happiness. She turned around the corner to proceed to her desk when she saw James walk by. Kara immediately panicked and picked up a green- colored folder to hide her face and duck-walked towards her desk. James saw at the corner of his eyes a what seems to be a green-colored walking folder and realized immediately that it was Kara. He attempted to walk towards Kara but then, 

"Mr. Olsen, the board meeting will start now." Miss Tesmacher informed. 

"Okay, I'll be right there." James replied distractedly. 

The moment he turned his eyes on Kara's direction, she was already gone. Kara sighed in relief as he saw James walk into the conference room. She was hiding behind some empty desk while waiting for James to disappear. She stood up and walked towards her desk. She sat down and started working on an article that she needs to submit for tomorrow. While typing, she tunes in her ears to a certain heartbeat. As lunch time was nearing, her ears picked-up the heartbeat that she's been waiting to hear. Lena Luthor walked into Catco greeting everyone she meets. She roamed around and saw Kara typing on her laptop. Lena smiled and slowly approached the blonde. Kara heard and notice that Lena is walking towards her so she pretended as if she was typing when the truth is she can't type any coherent sentence at all! 

"Hey Kara! Ready for lunch?" Lena greeted as she reached Kara's desk. 

"Lena! Hi!" Kara greeted back. 

She stood up and hugged Lena tightly. Lena was a little bit shock as to why Kara's hug right now seems more tight than the previous hugs they've had. She was about to let go but Kara held on and said, 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back last night." 

"It's okay Kara. We can talk about it during lunch." Lena replied. 

Kara released Lena from the hug and the two walked together towards the elevators to get some lunch. As they were nearing the elevator, Kara saw James come out of the conference room. Kara looked at Lena with panic lacing her eyes and Lena looked at her with concern. Lena was about to say something when suddenly Kara pulled her by the waist towards a room. It happened to be a supply closet with very little room for the both of them and they were facing each other chest to chest. Lena took a while to register the position that they're in she noticed that she is blushing. 

"Um, Kara, what are you doing?" 

"Sshh, I'm hiding." Kara replied quietly. 

"Hiding from whom?" Lena asked. 

Kara realized what she just said and replied, "Er, from no one?" 

"Kar-"

"Sssh, he's gone! We can get out now." Kara cut Lena off. 

"Okay, who are you hiding from?" Lena asked again as the two went out of the supply closet.

"Just no one. Look, can we get some lunch now? I'm starving." Kara answered distractedly looking around. 

Lena sighed and agreed. The two went out of Catco and decided to eat some Italian food. The two sat down facing each other and ordered. Moments later, their food arrived and then Lena started, 

"You would never guess what happened last night! James came to my office last night and then Supergirl was there, then I told James that I can't get back with him anymore and he got annoyed. Then asked me why and suddenly Supergirl stepped in and declared that we were dating. And then this morning, Supergirl left two croissants and coffee for me on my table at L-Corp." 

Kara stared at Lena with a smile on her face. Lena smiled widely and asked, 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" 

Kara shook her head and replied smiling, "I've never seen you ramble about something, or someone. You seemed.. happy." 

"I am happy. I got James off my back, my friendship with Supergirl is slowly starting to patch itself, and I have a superhero for a girlfri-"

Lena stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Kara furrowed her eyebrows as to why Lena didn't finish the sentence. Then Lena finally continued softly, 

"Girlfriend. The girl of steel is my girlfriend. She called me her girlfriend last night." 

Kara smiled, "Yeah, I think that's what it is now." 

Lena smiled and nodded. She is wondering what it's like to date Supergirl--the hero of National City. She felt giddy on the inside. It actually took a strong will to remind herself that it was only 'fake dating'. Lena reminded herself that they will only pretend that they're dating if James is around.

 _"We probably won't find ourselves in one room with James often"_   Lena thought. The two finished their lunch and went back to Catco. Lena roamed around the office to check and talk with the employees while Kara continued on some research that she needs to do. By mid afternoon, Kara received a call from Alex. 

"Alex? What's up?" 

"Kara! What is this thing that James told me that you and Lena are dating? Or rather Supergirl and Lena are dating?" 

Kara placed her left hand on her forehead and said internally, " _James Olsen I will shoot you into space!_ " 

"Er, Alex, can we talk about this later? I have a lot of things to do right now." 

"No, we can't talk about this later Kar-"

"Bye Alex! I have to go"

Kara cut Alex off.  She ended the call and sighed hoping that Alex won't attempt to call her back. She stared at her phone for a few moments and realizing that Alex is not planning to call her back she continued with her research. By mid afternoon, Lena approached Kara and said, 

"Kara, I need you to come with me check on a source for a possible L-Corp investment." 

"Like, right now?" Kara asked. 

Lena nodded. Kara nodded back smiling and stood up gathering her bag. The two started walking towards the elevator when Lena saw someone familiar in the building. She smiled and called out, 

"Ale-" 

Lena's voice was muffled by Kara putting her hand on her mouth and gently pulling her through her waist towards a room and unfortunately still inside the same supply closet that they were in lately. Lena's eyes widened with confusion as to why the second time today Kara pulled her inside the supply closet again. 

"Okay Kara, what is wrong with you today. Why do you keep on pulli--"

"Sssh, she's here. She's good at finding something so don't make a noise." Kara cut Lena off again. 

"Oh my gosh, are you hiding from Alex?" Lena whispered with amusement. 

"Sssh.." Kara replied. 

The two stood closely, trying to keep quiet even while breathing. Lena wondered as to why Kara kept on lowering down her glasses as little bit while looking at the door as if she can see what's behind the door. Kara's hold on Lena's waist tightened and pulled her closer as she heard some approaching footsteps. 

"Kara, if Alex finds us out here in this position, she 's gonna go nuts!" Lena whispered in panic. 

Kara closed her eyes as the footsteps kept nearing and nearing when suddenly she heard that someone touched the doorknob, was about to turn it but then it stopped. Outside, Kara heard Eve called out to Alex. 

"May I help you?" Eve asked Alex. 

"I was looking for Miss Danvers. Kara Danvers. I'm her older sister. Is she here?" Alex asked. 

Eve definitely saw Kara pull Lena towards the supply closet a while ago and understood that Kara may be hiding from her sister, so she answered smiling, 

"I saw her with Miss Luthor exiting Catco a while ago." 

"Oh, okay. I just thought I saw her walk in here. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Thank you." Alex replied. 

Kara and Lena sighed in relief inside the closet. As soon as Alex entered the elevators, Eve knocked softly on the supply closet door and said, 

"Kara, you and Miss Luthor can come out now. Your sister's gone." 

Then Eve left smiling to herself. A few moments later, Kara peeked out the door to check if anyone's watching, and seeing that everyone's busy, she went out and Lena followed suit. Lena breath deeply when she stepped out of the room. 

"Okay, Kara, would you mind telling me what's going on? Why are you hiding from every one?" Lena asked seriously. 

"I'll tell you about it, but not now, okay? I'm not ready. Let's just head out and go to that source that you were talking about." Kara answered with pleading in her voice. 

Lena felt Kara's vulnerability, and so she agreed. The two head out to check on the source. After the two finished checking, it was already a little late. The two went for a quick dinner. After dinner, Lena went back to L-Corp saying that she needed to check on something for a while. Kara on the other hand, went flying around National City to clear her thoughts. After an hour of flying around, Supergirl decided to check on the CEO. She hovered outside Lena's balcony and saw that the CEO is not in her office but on another room. She heard that Lena is already finishing up the meeting and a smile graced her face. The door to Lena's office opened and Supergirl looked up with a smile but her smile faltered when she saw who stepped in--it was James. Supergirl flew farther away from the balcony. James looked around Lena's office and moments later Lena stepped in. Lena got a little bit startled when she saw James in her office. She was about to say something when James spoke up, 

"Listen, I don't believe you and Supergirl are dating. You guys are just bluffing to get rid of me." 

Before Lena could reply, Supergirl landed on the balcony a little louder than usual and immediately said in a firm voice that even James didn't know she had, 

"I thought I told you to leave my girlfriend alone Mr. Olsen?" 

Supergirl walked straight towards Lena smiling widely. She placed her right arm around Lena's shoulders and kissed Lena's left temple and whispered, 

"Hey love. Working so late?" 

James looked at them with disgust and turned to leave without saying another word. After the door closed, Lena chuckled as Supergirl removed her arm from Lena's shoulder. 

"Smooth Supergirl, smooth." Lena said with amusement. 

"May I take my girlfriend home?" Supergirl replied chuckling offering her hand. 

Lena felt giddiness on the inside at those words and smiled widely. She took her bag and Supergirl carried her bridal style and they flew out of the office. 

"Escaping traffic is one perk of dating a superhero after all." Lena joked. 

Supergirl smirked and tried to tease Lena by flying faster which in turn made Lena tighten her hold on the Supergirl's neck. The two now arrived at Lena's penthouse and Supergirl let her down gently. The two stood still for a moment and no one knows which of them made the first move but they found themselves kissing each other's lips softly. Supergirl pulled back for a moment and claimed Lena's lips again, this time deepening the kiss. Lena snaked her arms around Supergirl's neck and pulled her closer, shock at how much she is wanting this. Supergirl pulled Lena closer through her waist and peppered Lena's neck with kisses. Then Supergirl stopped kissing Lena and the two just held each other close. Moments later, Supergirl released Lena from the hug. The two stared at each other's eyes and recognized something there... Affection? Adoration? They both smiled at each other and then Supergirl kissed Lena's forehead whispering a good night. Supergirl flew out of the balcony leaving Lena in daze. Lena touched her lips smiling. 

Supergirl flew towards her apartment smiling widely. She landed on her balcony and found Alex standing inside her apartment looking at her seriously, arms crossed over her chest. 

"We need to talk." Alex said firmly. 

"Yeah. We need to talk. But please don't freak out. I had a really happy day." Kara replied voice sounding small. 

Alex's eyes softened and sat down on the sofa. She patted the place beside her and Supergirl sat down beside her sister. 

"So, what really happened?" 

 


	3. I am Her Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so um, I was thinking of this as just a Lena and Kara fic, but I couldn't help including Alex's lovelife in this. Sooo, um, bear with me? lol

Kara inhaled and exhaled loudly. Alex listened to every thing that Kara said quietly and intently. After a time of explaining, Alex nodded and patted Kara's shoulder. Then she said, 

"Kara, if you don't mind me asking, why did you kiss Lena before flying off a while ago?" 

"I-I think I just want to you know, get in the moment." Kara replied, blushing.

Alex just looked at Kara with her 'are-you-kidding-me' look, and so Kara sighed deeply and continued, 

"Fine. I think I like her already. Like, like that! Like, really really like her. I don't know Alex, she just lights up my world. I love seeing her smile, I love hearing her laugh. I love spending every waking moment with her. I love to be there for her whenever she needs me." 

"Okay, you just said the word like five times in one sentence, so stop it, it's making me sick to my stomach!" Alex retorted teasingly. 

Kara groaned, "What do I do Alex?" 

Alex looked at Kara seriously and answered, 

"Kara, the strongest relationships are always founded on truth. A relationship will never last if it is founded on a lie. So I suggest that you come out clean to Lena. I mean, about your feelings." 

Kara thought about Alex's words for a moment and finally came to a decision that Alex was right. She has to tell Lena her feelings. But how is she gonna tell her? Kara sighed again. Then she turned to Alex, 

"Alex, do you have any ideas on how to confess my feelings for Lena?" 

"Umm, you take her to dinner or lunch, open your mouth and say the words, 'Lena I like you, like really, really, really like you'" Alex answered teasingly.

"Alex! Not helping! You're totally making fun of me!" Kara complained. 

Alex laughed loudly at Kara's pouting face. Then her face turned serious and said, 

"You'll figure it out Supergirl." 

Kara smiled and nodded in understanding. Then Alex fidget with her hands and said softly, 

"So um, I'm meeting the director of the Adopt A Child Foundation the day after tomorrow. We're gonna talk about the requirements I need to adopt a child." 

Kara's face lit up and tacked Alex into a hug,

"Alex! You didn't tell me you were already on the process of adopting a child! I'm so happy for you! What can I do to help?" Kara asked excitedly. 

"Okay, don't get too excited for me. This is just an initial meeting. We don't know if the director will approve yet." Alex answered smiling. 

The two sisters settled down for some more small chats and decided to call it a night. 

* * *

The next morning, Kara was pacing around the building looking at some charts, news, articles, and all the things that she needs for another article that she needs to write. That morning, Kara saw Lena entered Catco smiling from ear to ear. They didn't get to greet each other that morning since they were swamp with so much work. By lunch time, Kara looked around to find Lena and found her sitting on a chair with her laptop on one of the empty desks. Kara walked over to Lena smiling widely. She stood behind Lena and then placed her hand on Lena's shoulder. Lena immediately looked behind her to find who just touched her and smiled when she saw who it was. 

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Kara asked. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just close my laptop." Lena answered.

Just then another presence approached the two and they both looked up. It was James with a forced smile on his face. 

"Ah, Kara, I haven't seen you around here often. You sure are busy, huh?" James said in a sarcastic tone. Then he continued, 

"By the way, have you heard that Lena and Supergirl are dating?" 

Kara's hand was still on Lena's shoulder and she felt Lena stiffened. Then Kara plastered a sunny smile and replied as her arm snaked around Lena's shoulders, 

"Yes, I heard. This woman here is happy. Supergirl's so lucky to have her. So lucky." 

Lena relaxed hearing Kara's words and smiled. She stood up and said, 

"If you'll excuse us James, we're getting our lunch." 

The two started walking away when James called out, 

"Wait! Kara can I talk to you for a moment? It will only take a minute." 

Kara stopped and looked at James waiting for him to say something. But James cleared and said, 

"Actually, like in private." 

"Whatever you want to tell me, you can say it in front of Lena." Kara stressed out. 

"It's okay Kara, you can talk to him for a while. I'll wait by the elevator." Lena said as she walked a way. 

As soon as Lena was out of earshot, James looked at Kara with a mix of contempt and annoyance. Then he said, 

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Why are you dating Lena?"

Kara snorted and said, "What do you mean I'm dating Lena? Lena's dating Supergirl, not Kara Danvers." 

James looked at Kara as if saying, what kind of shit are you playing at. Then he replied, 

"Kara, you are Supergirl, you're one and the same, so of course she's dating you." 

"Well, Lena doesn't know that. As far as she's concerned, she's dating Supergirl, and not Kara Danvers. You know James, Supergirl wouldn't be doing this if you can just take no for an answer. But since you can't just accept and let go, Supergirl has to do this. So if you'll excuse me, my bestfriend is waiting." 

Kara left James dumbstruck without waiting for a reply. The moment she got near Lena, she smiled widely and they headed out to get some lunch. After lunch, the rest of the afternoon was spent doing a lot of paper works. Lena went back to Catco by mid-afternoon and stayed there until night time. Supergirl got really busy taking care of some crimes in National City, so Lena decided to just go home and maybe Supergirl will stop by the next day. They still haven't talked what the kiss last night meant. Remembering the kiss made Lena giddy and she felt heat ran throughout her body. Lena snapped herself out of her reverie and called for her driver. A few minutes later, Lena arrived in her penthouse. She took a long hot bath, got into comfy sleep wear and drifted off to sleep. By midnight, Supergirl was able to finish all the crime in National City. She wanted to see Lena before going home. Since it's already midnight, Supergirl went straight to Lena's penthouse and hovered outside Lena's bedroom balcony. Supergirl smiled looking at Lena sleeping peacefully. She was about to leave when she heard Lena stir in her sleep. Moments later, Lena was moving rapidly, and she was saying incoherent words. Supergirl realized that Lena must be having a bad dream. So she immediately flew inside Lena's room, sat on the side of her bed and gently shook her awake. Lena opened her eyes startled to see Supergirl inside her room. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was checking on you making sure that you were okay. And I noticed that you were struggling in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" Supergirl asked. 

Lena sat up and nodded sleepily. Supergirl tried to stand up but Lena stopped her. 

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Lena said. 

Supergirl swallowed and nodded. She looked at Lena with so much adoration and she can't help but bring her face close to Lena's and claim her lips. Lena immediately kissed back with so much need. Lena parted her lips as an invitation for Supergirl's tongue. Supergirl's tongue entered Lena's mouth and Lena moaned the moment their tongues meet. Then Supergirl pulled back and gestured for Lena to lie down. So Lena lied down and closed her eyes and Supergirl sat beside her bed looking at her sleep. Moments later, Lena opened one eye and said, 

"What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to lie down beside me? Don't worry, I don't bite." Lena teased. 

Supergirl chuckled softly and lied down beside Lena. Lena turned on her side facing away from Supergirl, then Supergirl immediately spooned Lena from behind. Lena relaxed into Supergirl's embrace and drifted off to sleep. After a while, Supergirl whispered, 

"I like you Lena and I wanna date you for real. Good night." 

After a few more minutes, Supergirl quietly got up and flew back home. 

* * *

 

 The next morning, Alex left the DEO to meet with the director of the Foundation. Alex went inside a small office and a man in his mid-fifties stood up to greet her. The man gestured for Alex to take a sit and both took their sits.

"Miss Alex Danvers, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Rob Anderson, and I have reviewed all the documents that you submitted. They were pretty promising, but I have to tell you Miss Danvers that since you're an FBI agent, do you have a partner that can at least help you raise the child?" 

Alex was taken aback on the question. Then the director continued, 

"Don't get me wrong, I know you are completely capable of taking care of the child, but being an FBI agent requires a lot of dedication and time. So you at least need someone, like a partner to raise the child." 

Alex stared at the Director in disbelief. She doesn't have a partner. So how is she even gonna adopt a child at this point. She was about to say something when someone knocked on the door and someone came in. Alex looked to the direction of the door and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Then another smiling person followed suit.

"Hi! Sorry we're late. My name is Samantha Arias, this is my daughter Ruby. I am Alex Danvers's partner." 

"Partner?" Director Anderson asked in confusion. 

Sam smiled widely and answered, "Yes, partner. As in I am Alex Danvers's girlfriend." 

"And I'll be the big sister of the baby!" Ruby interjected cheerfully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I've just done.. sorry, not sorry. :) I just love Alex and Sam so much! sorry guys! this fanfic is now out of control! help my heart! :)


	4. Make It Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! :)

Alex, Ruby and Sam walked out of the director's office smiling widely to themselves. They walked out of the building, rode Sam's car and decided to eat an early lunch. 

"By the way Sam, I never got to thank you for coming in to my rescue today. How did you know about it?" Alex asked Sam. 

"Ruby told me that you were meeting the director today. I've heard from a friend of mine before that a partner is actually an unspoken need for the director to approve of the adoption." Sam answered. 

Alex smiled, "Thank you very much. As my token of appreciation, lunch is on me." 

The three went into a nearby restaurant and ate lunch. At some point, Ruby excused herself to go to the restroom. Then Alex cleared her throat, 

"So, um about that thing that you told the director that you were my girlfriend...?" 

Sam looked up at Alex seriously and answered, "Yeah? What about it?" 

Alex was taken aback by Sam's seriousness. But then Sam flashed her a wide smile and chuckled. 

"You should've seen your face!" Sam exclaimed, laughter lacing her voice. 

"Jerk!" Alex retorted. 

The two women shared a soft and knowing smile for a moment. Then Sam slowly lifted up her hand and placed it on top of Alex's hand on the table. Alex looked at Sam's hand on top of hers then she looked at Sam's face. Alex's heart fluttered when she saw the most amazing and beautiful smile that Sam is giving her. Alex smiled back and intertwined their hands. Then Alex saw Ruby in her peripheral vision bounce-walked towards them and Alex gestured to Sam that Ruby's coming so both let go of each other's hands. The three continued eating and chatted about anything light under the sun. After lunch, they got out of the restaurant then Sam gave Ruby the keys to the car and told her to go ahead and open the car. As Ruby was walking away, Alex and Sam looked at each other in the eyes. Then Alex's right hand went up to caress Sam's left cheek gently. Sam closed her eyes and tilted her head to lean towards Alex's caress. Alex brought her face closer to Sam's and Sam felt Alex's lips at right corner of her mouth. Sam's breath hitched at the feel of Alex's lips and she gave out a soft sigh. Alex stepped away and said, 

"Take care. I'll see you soon?" 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah. See you soon." 

Sam watched Alex with a big smile on her face as Alex was walking away. As Alex turned around a corner, Sam went to the parking lot to head back to L-Corp. 

* * *

Meanwhile, that very early morning, Supergirl got up really early and flew out of her balcony. She went straight to Lena's penthouse and hovered a little bit outside to check if Lena's awake. Supergirl smiled when she saw the CEO going about in the kitchen. She gently landed on the balcony and waited for the CEO to notice her. Supergirl is smiling while observing the CEO. Lena felt like someone's watching her so she turned around and saw Supergirl smiling widely at her from the balcony. A smile immediately graced Lena's face as she gestured for Supegirl to come in. Supergirl walked towards Lena smiling widely. Lena brisk walked to meet Supergirl halfway and threw herself into Supergirl's arms in which Supergirl was more than happy to catch Lena. The two held each other tightly then Supergirl loudly inhaled and said, 

"You smell so good." 

Lena chuckled and stepped away from the hug to look at Supergirl's face. Lena tilted her head, brought her face closer again and claimed Supergirl's waiting lips. Supergirl immediately kissed back with so much want. Then Supergirl gently pulled away from the kiss and said, 

"There's something I need to tell you." 

"Okay." Lena whispered and gave Supergirl another kiss before stepping away. 

Supergirl sighed and said, "Okay one more kiss."

Then Supergirl pulled Lena close again and resumed their kissing. This time, the kiss got deeper and deeper. Both women got so lost in each other's smell and taste. The kiss lasted a long time until both pulled back to catch some air. 

"Okay, we really have to talk now." Supergirl chuckled. 

Lena chuckled with her and retorted, "You're the one who distracted me by kissing me again." 

"I know." Supergirl laughingly answered. 

"Let's talk about it over breakfast. You did come here to have breakfast with me, right?" Lena asked. 

Supergirl nodded smiling. The two made their way towards the kitchen and sat adjacent to each other. Lena put some eggs, bacon, and pancakes on Supergirl's plate and poured her some coffee. 

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Lena asked. 

"Um I was thinking that I don't want to keep up with this lie anymore." Supergirl said seriously. 

Lena was not expecting those words from Supergirl so she said coldly, 

"You want to stop?" 

"No!" Supergirl answered immediately. Then she continued, 

"It's not like that. I don't want to keep lying anymore because..." She stopped, closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She opened her eyes again and said, 

"What I meant to say is, let's make it real?" 

Lena stared at Supergirl awestruck while processing the words that Supergirl just said. Real? Make it real? Before Lena could respond, Supergirl rambled on, 

"Look, I like you Lena. Like, really, really like you, like that. Like, like like. I wanna date you for real. Like real, real. Like.. why are you laughing?"

Lena was already able to process what the girl of steel was saying and she couldn't help but chuckle at Supergirl's dorkiness. Then she shook her head and replied, 

"I'm sorry love, I didn't even get to count how many times you said the word 'like' in one sentence." 

Supergirl stared at Lena and said, 

"You called me love." 

"That's all you got from what I said?" Lena retorted. 

Supergirl smirked, "So is that a yes? Since you called me love? Say it please. Say that you like me too." 

Lena cleared her throat and cupped Supergirl's face with both her hands, "I like you too. Let's make it real." 

Supergirl squealed in delight and swept Lena off her feet--literally into a floating-twirling hug. Lena yelped in surprise and laughed at Supergirl's antics. 

"Hey, put me down girl of steel, we're still eating breakfast and I'll be late for work." 

Supergirl laughingly put Lena down and the two continued to eat breakfast chatting and laughing. After breakfast, Supergirl kissed Lena's forehead and whispered, 

"Take care love. I'll drop by at L-Corp as soon as I can." 

"I'll be at Catco today. So, you can't really drop by in there, can you? James is gonna be there and so is all the media in the city. So, it's not practical." 

Supergirl groaned at that and said, "Fine. I'll see you here tonight?" 

"I'll be waiting." Lena said and kissed Supergirl on the cheek. 

Supergirl was blushing as she flew out of Lena's penthouse. Lena's gaze followed Supergirl as the girl of steel flew out of her balcony. She smiled to herself and decided to head out to Catco. Once she arrived at Catco, she was immediately swamped with work. She looked around for a certain blonde, but she couldn't find Kara, so she continued with work. Lunch time was approaching when Lena saw Kara entered the floor. She was wearing her usual sunny Danvers smile and Lena couldn't help but wonder what's making  Kara smile like that. _"Something about Kara's smile right now is oddly familiar"_ , Lena thought to herself. Then she saw Kara approached her. 

"Hi!" Kara greeted as she went for a hug. 

"Hey!" Lena greeted back as she returned the hug. 

Lena studied Kara for a moment and said with amusement, "Kara, you looked... glowing, and happy." 

Kara chuckled, "What are you talking about? I'm always happy, silly. Especially when I'm with you." 

Lena smiled sweetly and said, "Let's go get some lunch. I have something to tell you." 

Kara nodded and the two went out of L-Corp for lunch. Lena talked to Kara what happened that morning with Supergirl. Kara observed with wide smile as she listens to how carefree and giddy Lena is talking about Supergirl. Then Kara suddenly felt a small unpleasant feeling. Lena likes Supergirl and not Kara Danvers. 

"Kara? Kara? Are you okay? You kinda spaced out." Lena asked with concern. 

"I'm okay. I'm just really happy seeing you like this. I'm happy for you and Supergirl. She's lucky to have you." Kara replied. 

Lena chuckled, "Isn't that suppose to be the other way around? Like, I'm the one who's lucky to have Supergirl?" 

Kara shook her head and replied firmly, "No, she's the lucky one to have someone as special as you." 

* * *

That night, there was an attack downtown caused by some rogue aliens that made Supergirl busy. Lena waited in her penthouse as she saw a live coverage on TV. She watched with worry lacing her face as she saw how tired Supergirl is from fighting. She flinched as she saw the girl of steel crash on one of the cars on the road. Lena turned off the TV and decided to just read a book and wait for her girlfriend. Girlfriend. Lena still felt giddy thinking that Supergirl is her girlfriend now, like for real. Lena continued reading and around eleven in the evening, Supergirl landed on Lena's balcony looking really tired. Lena looked up at Supergirl with concern in her eyes and she stood up to give Supergirl a hug. 

"Hey, long night?" Lena asked gently. 

Supergirl nodded and the two walked towards the couch and sat side by side. 

"How was your day?" Supergirl asked. 

The two chatted for a long time about their day, some past experiences, their favorites, their dislikes, their favorite movies, etc. They talked about everything that let's them get to know more about each other. It was past midnight that the two decided to call it a night. Supergirl hugged Lena tightly and didn't let go for a long time. Lena sighed into the hug and held Supergirl tightly. Then Supergirl pulled back and asked, 

"Are you free this weekend? I wanna take you somewhere." 

"I'll make myself free love." Lena replied softly. 

Supergirl cupped Lena's face with both her hands and kissed Lena's lips softly and whispered, "Good night love." 

"Good night." Lena whispered back. 

* * *

The next morning, Kara came in to Catco early in the morning to check on something before heading out to interview some witnesses for last's nights events. As she approached her desk, James met Kara and said, 

"Hey, um I just want to tell you that I won't try to win Lena back anymore. So, you don't have to pretend like you're dating her as Supergirl." 

"I'm glad to hear that James. And oh, Supergirl and Lena are not pretending anymore. They've decided to make it real yesterday." 

"What?!" James asked with anger in his voice. 

Supergirl furrowed her eyebrows at James's reaction. 

"What do you mean you guys made it real? Are you crazy? You can't date Lena Luthor!" James exclaimed angrily. 

"And why is that?" Kara asked defiantly. 

James wasn't able to answer the question but then he spoke threateningly, 

"Fine. You guys go ahead and date! Does she even know that you're Supergirl? Hah! Of course she doesn't! Are you gonna tell her? Because if you don't, I will! Let's just see if she will still go out with Supergirl once she finds out about your identity. That the person who actually asked Guardian to go behind her back and search for Kryptonite was actually Kara Danvers!" 

Kara looked at James with anger now. And before James turned away, she saw something like red that glowed on James face for a second. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! A Big Storm's coming!


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst  
> But not that much! I mean, heads up! Angst! lol

Kara's angry gaze followed James as he walked away. _"I need to talk to Lena soon!"_ Kara thought. Kara was about to get out of Catco and go to L-Corp, but then Alex called her for a Supergirl emergency. Kara groaned as she changed into Supergirl suit. The Supergirl emergency was another gigantic, violet-colored rogue alien harassing the entire city because it is sick and it's throwing violet slime everywhere! Supergirl flinched with disgust seeing the slime thrown by the alien. She threw a punch on the alien's face that sent the alien to the ground. But then it also spluttered some slime that hit Supergirl on her right arm and it sent out a little burning sensation underneath her suit. The alien then stood up, did deafening roar that sent an awful smell and sent Supergirl crashing to the ground at the same time.  Supergirl hit the ground with a loud thud. She laser-eyed the alien and the alien cried in pain through a deafening roar that made Supergirl cover her nose because of the awful smell. 

"Supergirl come in! You need to give that alien a cold splash." Alex instructed. 

"You should've said that earlier. This slime is gross! I won't be able to go to Lena immediately after this!" Supergirl responded. 

Supergirl floated a little above the ground and sent a freeze breath towards the alien and this time the alien stopped roaring and sending slime and it seems to be.. laughing. 

"So, you just needed a bath, huh?" Supergirl said. 

Then Supergirl smelled herself and flinched in disgust at how she smelled. _"I need a shower before I see my girlfriend. Gosh! I hope James doesn't beat me there!"_ Supergirl thought to herself. She immediately flew towards her apartment and took a quick shower. But then the slime and the smell was so hard to get rid of so it took Supergirl a while to finish. The moment Supergirl was ready, she immediately flew out to L-Corp as fast as she can. Seconds later, she landed on Lena's balcony office only to find Lena and James standing facing each other talking very seriously. Both turned their gaze on Supergirl when she landed. Supergirl's heart was beating fast knowing that James beat her on talking to Lena. She stepped inside and looked at Lena with pleading eyes. Then Lena spoke, 

"Get out of my office Mr. Olsen."

James looked at Supergirl with a smirk. And before he went out, he approached Kara and said,

"Good luck getting through this Supergirl." 

Then he hurriedly left. Supergirl looked at Lena with pleading her eyes then she spoke softly, 

"Lena.." 

Then Lena gave Supergirl a forced smile and held up her hand to stop Supergirl from speaking further then she said,

"James told me the most ridiculous thing today." 

Supergirl only looked at Lena and gestured for her to continue. Lena chuckled and continued, 

"It's crazy! He told me that you and Kara Danvers are one and the same! Isn't that insane? It's funny isn't it? Because if you were Kara Danvers, you would've told me right? I mean, Kara and I are bestfriends after all! It's just that, I refuse to believe what James told me." 

Supergirl looked at Lena with resign in her eyes. She slowly walked towards Lena, took both of Lena's hands on her own and spoke softly, almost sobbing, 

"Lena, you know it's true. Why are you denying that it's true?" 

Tears fell from both of Lena's eyes and she jerk her hands away from Supergirl's, took a step back and she spoke a little louder, 

"Because I was expecting to hear the truth from you! Not from James, not from Alex, not from anyone! Only from you!" 

"I'm sorry." Supergirl muttered, voice cracking, looking down to the floor. 

Supergirl couldn't look at Lena in the eyes. She just allowed the tears to fall and didn't say anything. Lena is also crying at this point while looking at Supergirl with disappointment. 

"Look at me Supergirl! Or should I say, Kara! Why didn't you tell me? Did you get close to me so you can keep tabs on me?!" Lena asked with so much hurt in her voice. 

Supergirl now looked at Lena with tears streaming down her cheeks and she pulled Lena gently into a hug, Lena struggled to get away but failed to get away from Supergirl's strong arms. So instead of pushing Supergirl away, she just melted into the hug as both women cried in each other's arms.  After a while, Lena stepped out from the hug and this time Supergirl released her. Lena looked at Supergirl and said, 

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" 

Supergirl swallowed and sighed deeply before speaking. 

"It wasn't because I didn't trust you. I trust you with my life Lena, I hope you can believe that. I was planning to tell you, but I got scared and I was selfish." 

Lena continued looking at Supergirl and gestured for her to continue. 

"All the people in my life knows I'm Supergirl. You were the only one who doesn't. And I wanted to have someone who I can just be Kara Danvers and not Supergirl. With you, I'm just me. I don't have to be strong all the time, I don't have to stand tall all the time, and I can be vulnerable. I can be just, me. And when we started dating, I saw how much you liked the Supergirl part of me. I got scared that when I reveal my real identity to you, you might not like Kara Danvers. I want you so much that I got really really scared of losing you. I promise I was gonna tell you today, but James just beat me to it." 

Lena only nodded. Supergirl looked at her with pleading eyes hoping for Lena to at least say something. Then Lena spoke, 

"I need time. For now, let's just step back from each other." 

"What does that mean?" Supergirl asked with crack in her voice. 

"Let's not see each other for a while. Like I said, I need time." Lena replied with a crack in her voice as well. 

Supergirl stepped closer to Lena, tucked a lose strand of hair into her ear, caress Lena's cheek and asked softly, 

"What about us?" 

"I don't know." Lena answered softly. 

Supergirl nodded sadly. 

"I'll be waiting for you until you're ready, as long as you want me to. Take your time. I'll be here. So, I'll see you around?" Supergirl continued. 

Lena nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you around Supergirl." 

Supergirl kissed Lena's forehead and her lips stayed there for a bit longer and whispered, 

"Take care my love." 

"You too." Lena whispered back. 

Supergirl flew out of Lena's office with tears in her eyes. Lena's gaze followed Supergirl as she flew out of her office. The moment Supergirl was out of sight, she collapse to the floor and sobbed. Supergirl flew higher above the clouds and floated there. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and she whispered, 

"Why is love so hard?" 

Supergirl flinched at the word love. _"Am I in love with Lena?_ " Supergirl asked herself. Then Supergirl sighed.  Supergirl went back to the DEO and decided to finish her article there. The moment she landed on the DEO, she immediately looked for Alex. She found Alex by the balcony sighing. 

"What's wrong?" Supergirl asked with concern. 

Alex turned her head to look at Supergirl. Her eyes widened when she saw Supergirl's eyes are red from crying. Then she asked, 

"Kara, what happened? Have you been crying?" 

Supergirl swallowed and was only able to utter, "Lena and I.." before she collapsed to the floor crying. Alex immediately ran towards Supergirl, sat beside her and gave her a hug. It was in that moment when suddenly a bunch of drones flew towards where Alex and Supergirl were sitting down. Supergirl looked up and saw that the drones fired in unison! Supergirl immediately shielded Alex not realizing that the bullets were krypotonite bullets! DEO agents came to the rescue after hearing the gunshots, and together with Alex, they fired back at the drones until all drones were destroyed. Supergirl was then placed on a stretcher and was immediately given medical attention. The doctors, with Alex taking the lead was able to stabilize Supergirl's condition but she still needs further observation. 

* * *

That night, Lena lay in her bed thinking about every thing that happened that day. She thought about all the times that she spent with Kara and Supergirl. Supergirl's voice echoed in her thoughts about that night they started to pretend dating, 

_"...You ask me before why it is so important to me that we're friends. It's because you keep me grounded. You make me a better version of myself. You make me able to confront my darkness, deal with it and kick its ass. You inspire me and you make me feel stronger. Being friends with you is like having someone to look up to and say, 'every thing's gonna be alright'. I just... I miss working with you. So please, I beg you, let me make it up to you. Let me make things right.."_

Then Lena's thoughts brought her to what Supergirl told her that day, 

_"..With you, I'm just me. I don't have to be strong all the time, I don't have to stand tall all the time, and I can be vulnerable. I can be just, me.."_

The more she thinks about it, the more she understood why Supergirl kept her identity a secret. Lena reached out and hugged a pillow. She missed Supergirl's strong arms around her. She misses her smile and laughter. She misses the kisses that they shared. Lena sighed deeply and thought, 

_"If only love is easier."_

Lena's eyes widened at what she just thought. She panicked for a moment then gave a sigh of surrender, 

"I am in love." 

Lena closed her eyes to get some sleep when she heard her phone ring. She reached out and immediately answered, 

"Alex?" 

"Lena, you need to come to the DEO right now. It's Kara." 

Lena didn't waste any time and immediately got out of bed and went to the DEO. The moment she arrived, she was ushered towards Supergirl's room. Alex told her what happened while they were walking towards the room. The moment Lena saw Supergirl's 'almost-dead' state she covered her mouth to stop the sob that shook her entire body. She sat down on the chair beside the bed, held Supergirl's hand and whispered sobbing, 

"You told me that you were gonna wait for me. There are a lot of things that I need to tell you. So please, just please, wake up." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarry..


	6. Remember Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so overwhelmed by your response guys! it's amazing! :D I think I still have some chapters in mind, so please bear with me.. :) Here's Chapter 6

Lena stayed beside Kara's bed holding her hand. It was past midnight when Alex came back to the room and found Lena asleep by Kara's bed. She gently woke Lena up and told her to get to one of the DEO beds. Lena refused, but then Alex said, 

"Get some sleep. And tomorrow, we find the bad guys." 

Lena's eyes widened, suddenly feeling awake. Alex gave her a reassuring look and Lena nodded in agreement. Alex gave Lena some clothes to sleep and led her to Supergirl's room at the DEO. Lena immediately fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows that smell like Supergirl.  The next morning, Lena woke up feeling a little energized. Lena texted Eve to cancel all her meetings for the rest of the week and it's only a Wednesday. Lena sighed deeply and proceeded to the washroom to prepare for the day. Lena got out of the room and was greeted by Alex holding coffee. She accepted the coffee with a smile and they proceeded to the briefing room. Every one is busy tracking the manufacturer and the maker of the broken drones that no one noticed James walked into the DEO and went straight to where Supergirl was lying. James entered Supergirl's room smirking evilly and removed all the tubes that are giving Supergirl the life support that she needs! Supergirl's body shook violently as the tubes were removed. A beeping sound signaled that something's wrong. James immediately got out of the room and hurried away. An agent who happened to pass by Supergirl's room saw James hurrying away and he shouted, 

"Freeze!" 

The agent tried to chase James but then saw Supergirl's body struggling so he immediately informed Alex about Supergirl's situation and about James. Alex and Lena immediately ran to Supergirl's room and reconnected the tubes. Alex sent an alert to all DEO agent to catch James. James got caught before he got to the entrance and the DEO agents brought her to Alex. Alex stared at James in confusion, 

"James? Why did you do this?"  

James only smirked and replied, 

"She deserved it!" 

Then James struggled and broke the handcuffs. He destroyed a certain lever causing a blackout in the entire floor. Lena looked around carefully holding tightly the laser gun that she got in the DEO armory earlier. Alex immediately fixed the lever and all the power got restored. The moment the power got restored, Lena saw James running away towards a balcony. She immediately fired at James and James got hit in the leg and he fell to the floor. Agents then contained James and Lena was about to fire shots at him out of anger for almost killing Supergirl when Alex saw the red glow on James's veins on the face. Alex yelled, 

"Lena, stop! Don't shoot him. Please." 

Lena looked at Alex with so much anger in her eyes. Then Alex continued, 

"It's not James. Something is possessing him." 

Lena looked at James with so much anger and she aimed at James again, hands trembling and tears flowing from her eyes. Alex slowly walked towards Lena and said softly, 

"Lena, remember who you are. Please." 

Lena looked at Alex with tears in her eyes and then back at James who mocked her by smirking. Supergirl's 'almost-dead state flashed back in Lena's mind and she struggled to steady her breathing when soft hands touched her hands. Lena looked up at Alex looking at her with pleading eyes whispering, 

"Remember who you are." 

Lena closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She lowered the gun and Alex sighed in relief. Then suddenly, James broke free from the agents again and pushed Alex then carried Lena with her and he jumped off from the balcony. Alex immediately stood up from the floor and chased after James and slipped a tracking device on him before he disappeared the moment he landed on the ground. Alex commanded every unit on the DEO to chase James and tried to track where James is taking Lena. The DEO agents who chased James lost him and the tracker was giving an erratic signal. Alex kicked one of the tables in the DEO and it gave a loud crash. And before she left the briefing room, she commanded, 

"Continue searching!" 

Alex held back a sob as she hurriedly went to Supergirl's room. The moment she reached the room, she closed the door, locked it, and then release the sob that she's been keeping the whole time. She slowly walked towards the chair beside Supergirl's bed, took her hand and cried. After calming a little bit from crying, Alex softly spoke, 

"Kara, I need you to wake up. They took her Kara. They took Lena, and it's my fault. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect her. But please wake up, Lena needs you right now. Lena needs you to save her." 

Alex looked at Supegirl's face and found no signs of waking up. Alex sighed deeply and she stood up to go back to the briefing room when suddenly Supergirl's eyes opened and she gasped for air and immediately sat up. Alex looked at Supergirl with wide eyes as Supergirl removed all the tubes that were on her. Supergirl looked at Alex and said urgently, 

"We need to find Lena." 

Alex blinked rapidly, still shocked then she recovered from her shock and she said,

"Yes! The agents are still tracking her location." 

"There's no need for that. I know where she is. I memorized her heartbeat." Supergirl replied urgently. 

Supergirl got out of bed and began walking towards the door and Alex caught up with her and said, 

"We need to plan our move." 

"The longer we wait, the longer Lena's in danger." Supergirl replied firmly. 

"I know you want to save Lena. But we have to plan our move here." Alex explained. 

Supergirl sighed and agreed. "Okay, let's get to it." 

After a few minutes of planning, Alex, Supergirl and a team of DEO agents prepared to leave when suddenly Sam Arias arrived at the DEO frantically looking for Alex. When she caught sight of Alex, she immediately approached her. Alex's eyes widened when she saw Sam approaching her. 

"Sam? What are you doing here?" 

"I heard from Eve that Lena took the whole week off, which is unusual for her. And you haven't been answering my texts, so I figured out something's wrong." Sam answered. 

Supergirl looked from Sam to Alex then back to Sam, then back to Alex again. Then she smiled a small smile and decided to leave the two alone. 

"What happened?" Sam asked, with concern in her voice. 

"Long story short, Lena got kidnapped, and we're going to rescue her now." Alex replied. 

Sam stared at Alex in shock and then nodded. The DEO agents riding the helicopter and the van were all ready and Alex was making her way towards the van while Sam and Supergirl tagged along. Alex was about to get into the van when suddenly Sam grabbed Alex's right arm and said, 

"Wait!" 

Alex looked at Sam in confusion when suddenly Sam pulled Alex close and kissed her on the mouth. The kiss lasted for a few seconds then she rested her forehead against Alex's and whispered, 

"Don't die on me Alex Danvers. Go save our friend. I'll be waiting." 

Then Sam immediately left without looking back, leaving Alex in daze. Supergirl's jaw dropped when she saw what Sam did. Supergirl smirked at Alex and then Alex smiled goofily, 

"I can explain." 

Supergirl smirked wider and replied teasingly, "No need to explain. I saw every thing!" 

Alex groaned and then she went inside the van. Supergirl flew out of the DEO and listed for Lena's heartbeat. After a few seconds, she recognized the heartbeat and gave the location to Alex and the DEO agents. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse and they immediately surrounded the place. Supergirl used her x-ray vision to look at inside and she found Lena sitting tied up on a chair. James is just sitting there as well facing her screaming as if struggling to take control of himself. Alex commanded the DEO agents to execute the plan and one of the agents threw a smoke bomb which confused James as a result. Supergirl immediately went in and untied Lena and brought her outside. Lena was shocked to see Supergirl alive. Then Supergirl said,

"We'll talk later. For now, let me take you to safety."

Lena only nodded. The agents surrounded James and tried to contain him and that's when Alex jumped in and injected a substance that will sedate James. James fell to the floor and was immediately brought back to the DEO. Lena rode with Alex to the DEO while Supergirl flew keeping in pace with the van. The moment they arrived at the DEO, James was placed in containment now awake, and Alex went there to check on him. James saw Alex approached the cell and he said, 

"Alex! What's happening? Why am I here?" 

Alex replied, "You don't remember?" 

"Remember what?" Jame asked in confusion. 

"You kidnapped Lena and you tried to kill Supergirl!" Alex exclaimed. 

James stared at Alex dumbstruck. 

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that? Supergirl's my friend. And Lena is my ex, and even though she broke up with me, I'm happy as long as she's happy, you know that." 

Alex was about to say something when suddenly a red glow appeared on James's face again and then James spoke, 

"The moment I get out of here, I will rip Supergirl apart!" 

Then James snapped out and blinked his eyes. Alex studied James and said, 

"James? Do you remember what you just said?" 

James looked at Alex with a faraway look and replied, 

"No. But I think there's something wrong with me." 

"Yes. Something's wrong. You just told me that you will rip Supergirl apart." 

James's eyes widened then he said pleadingly, 

"Don't let me out of this cell until you fix me. Promise me Alex that you will not allow me to hurt anyone." 

"I promise." Alex said then he left. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Lena sat down on a bed as the DEO doctors checked for injuries. Supergirl paced back and forth as she stood by while the doctors checked on Lena. The doctors cleared Lena and said that she's completely fine, they left the room and that's when Supergirl approached Lena slowly. Lena bit her lower lip as she smiled at the approaching woman. The moment Supergirl got to where Lena was sitting, Lena stood up and Supergirl immediately pulled her into a hug. The two just held each other closely without saying anything. Then Lena whispered, 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too." Supergirl replied back. 

The two continued to hold each other close until they heard someone cleared her throat. The two stepped away from each other and saw Alex smiling at them. Then Alex spoke, 

"Something's wrong with James. Lena I need your help to determine what kind of substance or being that's possessing James." 

Lena looked at Kara and nodded. 

"Supergirl, you still need to rest under some sun lamps. You're not completely healed yet." Alex warned. 

"I'll walk you to the sun lamps room." Lena said, then she looked at Alex, "I'll catch up with you in your lab." 

Alex nodded and left. Supergirl and Lena immediately went towards the sun lamps room and Supergirl lied in bed and close her eyes. Moments later, she felt soft lips against her own and she smiled into the kiss. She reached out and cupped Lena's face and kissed back fervently. Lena ended the kiss and Supergirl opened her eyes. 

"Get some rest love." Lena said. 

Supergirl nodded and answered, "Okay. I'll see you later?" 

Lena nodded smiling and went to Alex's lab. Meanwhile, back at James's cell, James covered his ears when he heard incoherent voices whispering in his ears. He frantically looked every where and find the direction of the voices. The voices seemed to drown him and so he shouted loudly and collapsed to the floor. Alex immediately checked for pulse and was relieved to find one. She injected something to James that will just keep him asleep so she can study him. Alex sigh as she walked back towards her lab. She jumped a little bit when she heard her phone ring. She smiled when she saw Sam's name. She smiled, 

"Hello? Hey, I have good news." 

"Are you  and Lena safe?" Sam asked, worry lacing her voice. 

"Yes I'm safe, and Lena's safe too." Alex answered.

Alex heard Sam sighed in relief on the other line. Then Alex cleared her throat and said, 

"So, about that kiss earlier. Um.."

"Alex, go on a date with me?" Sam said, cutting Alex off. 

Alex smiled, "I would love to."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there! I hope you guys liked it. Not so much angst. but it's not over yet.. :D I still have some crazy ideas in mind.   
> what do you guys think? :)


	7. Calm After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tackle what happened to James next chapter.. lol :D  
> For this chapter, it's fluff and fluff and fluff for Supercorp and Agentreign  
> :) Thanks for all your support guys.. This fanfic is almost at its end.. Thank you for sticking with me.. :)

Lena left Kara in the sun lamps room and went to Alex's lab. Upon reaching Alex's lab, she saw Alex smiling to herself. Lena raised her eyebrows watching Alex smiling and she cleared her throat. Alex jump up a little and said, 

"Lena! Sorry I didn't hear you come in." 

Lena chuckled, "Yeah, I can tell. You look like you've been hit by a love ray." Lena teased. 

Alex chuckled back and shrugged. She motioned for Lena to come near and Lena did so. They faced a computer and Alex explained to Lena what they're doing. The two women spent more time analyzing some data until they concluded that the substance found inside James's body needs further analysis. 

"Lena, let's call it a night and take a rest. I think Kara's probably fully charged by now." Alex said. 

Lena smiled and nodded. Then Lena looked at Alex seriously and opened her mouth, and closed it again. Alex tilted her head in confusion. 

"What is it?" Alex asked. 

Lena sighed and replied, "Thank you for stopping me earlier. I would've shot him if it weren't for you. I got so lost in my anger. I just thought that I've lost Supergirl. And on top of it, I can't do anything about it." 

Alex immediately approached Lena and consoled her. 

"Hey, hey, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just protecting what is yours." 

Alex enveloped Lena into a big hug and Lena sobbed a little. Alex rubbed Lena's back slowly and whispered, 

"Ssshh, you're okay. Everything's gonna be okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Your heart is pure Lena." 

Lena stepped away from the hug and whispered, "Thank you Alex." 

"Do you wanna know what made Supergirl woke up from coma?" Alex asked.

Lena nodded. So Alex continued, 

"I just told her that you needed her. I told her that you were in danger, and just like that, she woke up. You are very important to her Lena, always remember that." 

Lena nodded and smiled widely this time. 

"Now, you need to get back to your girlfriend." Alex teased, winking. 

Lena chuckled and wiped her eyes. Lena went out of Alex's lab and went to the washroom to wash her face before going back to the sun lamps room. The moment she entered the room, she was immediately met by a smiling Supergirl sitting up from bed. 

"Hey you, it's about time that you get back in here." Supergirl said smiling widely. 

Lena smiled a small smile feeling a little bit awkward. Then Supergirl realized what they just talked before the situation that they had right now. Supergirl's smile faded and she cleared her throat and said, 

"Right. Sorry, I forgot that you told me that you needed time. I will give you that time. Yup, I'm not gonna intervene during your recovering time and I'm gonna step out of the way and I will give you the time that you want and I will just, you know, give you time. And you can take all the time you need, coz I will just give you all the time you want, because time is essential, yes time can help in fixing things, and making things flow smoothly, and I, Kara Danvers, will give you that time. And you may.."

Supergirl stopped talking when she heard Lena laughed heartily. Lena shook her head while approaching Supergirl, 

"Gosh, you're so adorable, you rambling dorky alien!" 

Supergirl ducked her head and blushed. Then Lena caressed Supergirl's left cheek with her right hand and brought her face closer to Supergirl's. 

"I don't need time anymore." Lena whispered. 

"Good." Supergirl whispered back as she claimed Lena's lips hungrily. Lena immediately kissed back in equal hunger. Supergirl pulled Lena closer by snaking her arms around Lena's neck. Lena's hands slid down from Supergirl's shoulders down her back and rested on Supergirl's waist. Supergirl's tongue is slowly seeking entrance into Lena's mouth and Lena parted her lips and met Supergirl's tongue. Supergirl deepened the kiss as they moaned into each other's mouths. Lena's hands slid up to cupped Supergirl's face while Supergirl's hands slid down and encircled Lena's waist with her arms. The two continued kissing until Lena yelp in surprise when she felt that they were floating. Supergirl held Lena's waist gently to steady her and smiled embarrassingly. Lena laughed at Supergirl's embarrassed look as Supergirl hid her face in the crook of Lena's neck. 

"You're making fun of me." Supergirl whispered shyly. 

"I'm sorry love, I just didn't realized that kissing feels like floating." Lena teased. 

Supergirl laughed this time and she lowered them back to the ground. Then Lena whispered, 

"We should go home love and take some rest." 

Supergirl nodded and carried Lena bridal style and flew out of the DEO to take Lena to her penthouse. Supergirl landed on Lena's balcony softly and put Lena down. Lena held on to Supegirl and didn't let go for a while. 

"Stay." Lena whispered, "Stay with me tonight." 

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Supergirl whispered back. 

The two went to Lena's room and changed into sleeping clothes. The two immediately fell asleep holding each other the moment their bodies touched the sheets.  

* * *

The next morning, Kara opened her eyes sleepily and was met by raven locks on her chest. She smiled and decided to listen to the sound of Lena breathing softly. Kara kissed Lena's head softly and caressed her hair. Moments later, Lena woke up slowly and she looked up at Kara who was smiling at her. Lena smiled back and captured Kara's lips softly. Kara kissed back softly. Kara's hands become exploratory and without thinking, she cupped Lena's breasts which made Lena moan. Kara felt a pool of heat slowly building up in her and she moved so that she is on top of Lena. Kara peppered Lena's neck with soft and wet kisses, sucking and nipping on every angle. Lena moaned loudly at each kiss and her hands found the hem of Kara's t-shirt and sent a signal to Kara to remove it. Kara stopped kissing Lena and removed her t-shirt. Lena's eyes widened seeing Kara's abs. She ran her hands starting from Kara's shoulder blades down to her breasts then her abs. Kara saw Lena's eyes looking at her with so much want. Kara resumed kissing Lena's neck making Lena moan louder. Kara got so turned on listening to Lena's moan that she ripped off Lena's t-shirt and bra all at once. Lena's eyes widened in shock at Kara's aggressiveness. Kara unhooked her bra and immediately sucked on Lena's left breast and played the other with her right thumb. Lena arched her back yearning for more. 

"Kara.." Lena moaned. 

Kara sucked on Lena's right nipple this time which earned another sexy moan from Lena. Kara touched Lena below and rubbed Lena's clit through the fabric of Lena's pajamas. 

"Kara, take it off." Lena plead. 

Kara ripped off Lena's pajamas and kissed Lena's stomach. Lena watch Kara as she slowly took off Lena's panties. The moment Kara saw Lena naked, she got so overwhelmed of her need to touch and taste Lena. Kara looked at Lena asking for permission and Lena only bucked her hips upward as an answer. Kara licked Lena's clit softly at first then she nipped gently and sucked at Lena's clit. Lena's mind went blank as Kara devoured her down there. 

"Kara, inside please." 

Kara inserted one finger and pumped it slowly while licking Lena's clit. 

"aaaah! Kara!" Lena moaned loudly and bucked her hips up for more friction. 

Kara inserted another finger and pumped faster. Lena tried to match Kara's rhythm until, 

"Kara, I'm so close." 

Kara stopped sucking at Lena's clit and proceeded to kiss Lena on the lips deeply and added another finger as she pumped in and out faster and this time, Lena exploded. Lena shouted Kara's name out of pleasure which was muffled by Kara's lips kissing her fervently. Kara took out her fingers and smiled at Lena. Lena smiled at Kara and said, 

"Kara, I think you broke me. That was amazing!" 

Kara smiled and gave Lena another kiss. Lena was about to return the favor but then Kara's stomach growled. Lena laughed loudly as Kara hid her face at the crook of Lena's neck. 

"We should probably grab some brunch love." 

Kara readily agreed and got up. The two showered and prepared to go to Noonan's for a quick brunch. The two entered Noonan's holding hands when suddenly Kara stopped walking. Lena looked at Kara confused. Then Kara suddenly ducked walked bringing Lena down with her. 

"Uh, Kara? Why are we walking like this?" 

Kara stood up and pulled Lena up with her. She gently led Lena to some kind of post and the two hid there. Lena still don't understand what Kara is doing when Kara pointed something. Lena's gaze followed where Kara was pointing and was shocked to see Alex and Sam talking animatedly smiling at each other widely. 

"Wait, are they--?"

"Sshh, I'm trying to listen." Kara cut Lena off, smiling. 

Lena smirked and replied, "Darling, that's invasion of privacy. I didn't know the girl of steel is such an eavesdropper." 

"Sshh, just this once." Kara reasoned. 

"Okay, what are they talking about?" Lena asked cheerfully. 

Kara's eyebrows furrowed and replied teasingly, "Miss Luthor, I thought you don't like invading people's privacy?" 

Lena chuckled, "Sometimes, I want my Luthor genes to dominate." 

Then Kara laughed a little louder and she covered her mouth. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" Lena asked curiously. 

"Let's go to another restaurant, and I'll tell all about it on the way." 

The two left the Noonan's holding hands, laughing as they went to another restaurant. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Alex and Sam's table, the two chatted animatedly about their week.

"So, you're favorite movie's Harry Potter, huh?" Alex asked Sam teasingly.

Sam nodded cheerfully. Then Alex smiled goofily,

"Wanna hear a Harry Potter pick-up line?"

Sam chuckled and nodded for Alex to go ahead.

"The sorting hat has spoken and it says that I belong with you." 

Sam jaw dropped for a moment before the two of them bursts into laughter. 

"That was a good one!" Sam exclaimed, then continued, "I'll take the sorting hat's judgement on that." 

Then Sam took Alex's hand and kissed it gently which made Alex feel butterflies in her stomach. 

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, Alex, I like you. Like I really really like you. I want to date you, I want to experience a lot of firsts with you. I want to ride the roller coaster with you. I want to watch the sunset with you. After every thing you've done for me and Ruby, I can never imagine living my life without you in it. So right now, I'm gonna ask you to be my girlfriend, but you can take all the time you want whether your answer is yes or no." 

Alex smiled at Sam as if she's the only person in the room. Alex squeezed Sam's hand and nodded. 

"I want to experience a lot of firsts with you too." Alex replied. 

The two smiled at each other until their food arrived. The two ate and talked some more. After eating and paying the bill, Sam told Alex that she needs to take care of something at L-Corp. Alex took Sam to L-Corp on her big bike. The two promised to meet for an early dinner later. Alex went to the DEO and took care of a few things before meeting Sam. Alex went inside the DEO with a big smile plastered on her face. Her phone vibrated and her face flushed when she saw a text from Kara. 

Kara: the sorting hat huh? you're such a dork! :) 

By 6pm, Alex and Sam met again and the two rode Alex's big bike bringing a box of pizza and water bottles for the both of them. Alex took them to what seems to be a cliff. The two sat down side by side on the grass and ate the pizza they brought. After a while, the two looked up and watched the sunset. Sam looked at the sunset smiling in awe and said, 

"It's beautiful." 

Alex looked at Sam in awe and whispered back, "Yeah, it is." 

Sam noticed that Alex was not looking at the sunset but at her. She turned her head a little to look at Alex. Sam gave Alex a sweet smile then Alex whispered, 

"Our first sunset together," as she captured Sam's lips in a very soft kiss. The kiss lasted for about five seconds. Then Alex whispered again, 

"It's a yes." 

Sam smiled widely and hugged Alex tightly. The two held on to each other for a while and then watched the remaining time of the sunset. Then the two decided to go back. Alex took Sam home. Before Sam went into her house, she captured Alex's lips and kissed her with so much want. Alex moaned a little at the kiss and kissed back. Alex sought entrance and Sam parted her lips to let Alex's tongue enter her mouth. Sam moaned as her tongue met Alex's. Then Sam stepped back from the kiss and rests her forehead on Alex's. 

"Good night." Sam whispered. 

Alex kissed Sam's forehead and whispered back, "Good night." 

* * *

Alex arrived at the DEO and was immediately told that the results of James's examination are already out. 

"So, what is wrong with James?" 

"He's being infected by an alien parasite." the doctor agent said. 

"How do we get rid of it?" Alex asked urgently. 

"We need to perform a surgery and get it out from his brain. It's a very delicate procedure. And we have to do it as soon as possible, before the parasite takes over his entire body." the agent answered. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I thought I was just gonna write fluff, but I ended up writing smut..  
> Sarry.. :)


	8. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took decades for me to update this. I was just so busy lately and I also lost inspiration.. anyway, I think, this fanfic will be over soon. Thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> your comments really encourages me to continue.. please keep them coming.. :)

The next day, Kara went to L-Corp early in the morning to surprise Lena with donuts and cupcakes. Jess immediately ushered her in the moment she reached Lena's floor. Kara went in and saw Lena looking at her laptop with furrowed eyebrows. Kara smiled and decided to stare at her girlfriend for a moment. She studied Lena's features and her heart fluttered at how beautiful and flawless her girlfriend is. She continued staring at Lena until Lena looked up and a got startled when she saw Kara at the doorway. Kara chuckled and walked towards Lena. Lena stood up to meet Kara. Kara placed the food on the table and the moment they met, Kara immediately enveloped Lena into a hug in which Lena immediately returned. They held on to each other for a moment. Kara stepped away from the hug, tilted Lena's chin, and kissed her deeply. Lena stiffened at the sudden kiss and she froze. Kara stepped away and looked at Lena with confusion in her eyes. Then she asked, 

"Is something wrong?" 

Lena sighed and replied, "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that, I um, I haven't gotten used to the fact that I'm dating both Kara Danvers and Supergirl." 

Kara's eyes widened, and an unpleasant feeling suddenly started from her gut and went all throughout her body. Kara is trying to find out what this unpleasant feeling is, and then arrived at the conclusion that she is insecure.  She felt like her insecurity is eating her on the inside and she tried to understand why Lena is feeling this way and she wasn't able to stop herself so she said through gritted teeth, 

"So you don't like my Kara Danvers side? You just like Supergirl? Is that it? Lena, we already made out and you said my name. Why is this happening now?" 

Lena looked at Kara with a pained expression and answered, "Kara, it's not like that, okay? Look, when that happened we came into my penthouse, you were wearing the Supergirl suit. So what I had in mind was I was making out with Supergirl. Look, this doesn't mean that I don't like the Kara Danvers side of you, okay? I just maybe need a little bit of time to get used to the fact that you and Supergirl are one. Please Kara, try to understand." 

Kara shook her head and took a few steps back and answered, "Okay then. When you're done with getting used to the fact that we are one and the same, you can give me a call." 

And at that, Kara immediately went out. Lena tried to call out to her, but it was already too late. Lena took a deep breath and whispered to herself, 

"I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Kara hurriedly left L-Corp feeling her chest tightened. She changed into Supergirl and immediately went to the DEO. She needs to talk to Alex to put some sense into her brain. She landed at the DEO with a loud thud and immediately sought Alex. She found Alex in a lab and she went in. 

"Hey! What's up? There's no DEO emergency case for you today, so why are you here?" Alex asked. 

"Hey, um, I need to talk to you about something--someone." Supergirl answered. 

Alex looked at Supergirl, "Okay. What is it about?" 

Supergirl swallowed deeply and answered, "I went to L-Corp today to visit Lena and surprise her with cupcakes and donuts. Then we hugged, then I kissed her but she stiffened and froze. I asked her why and she told me that she hasn't gotten used to the fact that Supergirl and Kara are one." 

"O-Okay. Then?" Alex asked. 

Supergirl furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Then, what?" 

"What happened next?" Alex asked. 

"I told her to call me when she's done getting used to the fact that Kara and Supergirl are the same." 

Alex nodded her head smirking. 

"This is isn't funny Alex!" Supergirl snapped. 

Alex laughed and said, "Sorry! This situation is so funny it's cracking me up!" 

"What's so funny about it?" Supergirl asked, voice annoyed. 

Then Alex stopped laughing and looked at Supergirl seriously, "So, are you angry because you're insecure, or are you angry because your girlfriend was being honest with you?"

Supergirl was taken aback with the question. She didn't look at it that way. She tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. Then Alex continued, 

"Are you really letting your insecurity control you, or are you gonna try to understand what your girlfriend just told you? Which, by the way is brave of her." 

Supergirl sighed, "But Alex, does this mean that she doesn't like all of me? I mean like, what if she just likes my Supergirl side, and not Kara Danvers? You know very well that Supergirl is what I do, and Kara is who I am." 

Alex eyes softened, "Kara, listen. Lena always thought that Kara and Supergirl are different. She was dating Supergirl, she was kissing Supergirl. She even talked about her relationship with Supergirl with you. Her telling you that she needs time to get used to that doesn't mean that she doesn't like Kara Danvers. That was your insecurity talking, and not her. Look, she told you the truth about how she felt because she knows that you deserve the truth. Isn't that what relationship is about? Being honest with each other? You're gonna have to find a way to get past your insecurity Kara. Because I'm pretty sure that right now, Lena is trying to get used to the fact that she is dating her bestfriend, Kara Danvers." 

Supergirl sighed deeply, "Thank you Alex." 

"Anytime." Alex replied. 

"Wait, before I go, what happened with James?" Supergirl asked. 

"He's infected by an alien parasite that somehow feeds on human's negative emotions. That's why he was acting weird and not himself. We're prepping him for operation right now." Alex answered. 

"I see. Is he gonna be alright?" Supergirl asked, worried. 

"Yeah, it's gonna be fine. Now, go to Lena." 

Supergirl nodded and left hurriedly to go back to L-Corp. She changed into Kara Danvers clothes and with superspeed flew towards Lena's office balcony, being careful that nobody would see her in her civilian clothes. She landed with a soft thud on the balcony and knocked on the door. Lena immediately turned her chair around and saw Kara on the balcony. Lena hurriedly opened the door, 

"What do you think you're doing flying in your civilian clothes? Someone might see you." Lena said, worry lacing her voice. 

"It's okay, I took precautions. Can we talk?" Kara asked. 

Lena nodded and walked towards the office couch, in which Kara followed suit. The two sat facing  each other and then Kara started, 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to run off this morning." 

Lena looked at Kara intently and sighed, "Look, Kara, I didn't mean to imply that I don't like your Kara Danvers side. I just--I just really need to, you know, process that I'm dating my bestfriend, who's also Supergirl. Look, I like Supergirl very much, and I like Kara Danvers too. I just need to really get used to the fact that I like Kara Zor-el." 

Kara smiled and nodded. She took Lena's hand and said, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I got insecure." 

Lena squeezed Kara's hand and answered, "Kara, there's one in a million you in this universe." 

Kara's heart fluttered hearing Lena's words. She smiled and said, "Take your time, okay? What can I do to help?" 

Lena smiled, "Maybe we can go on a date? One where you're not being Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers?" 

"I would love that." Kara answered smiling even wider. 

"Okay, how about tonight? Come to my penthouse, and I'll cook dinner for us." Lena said smiling shyly. 

"Sounds romantic." Kara replied wiggling her eyebrows, "You don't have to prepare dessert. I know exactly what I want for dessert." 

Lena chuckled, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Kara?" 

Then Kara hugged Lena and whispered, "I'll see you tonight." 

Kara left L-Corp smiling widely. Lena continued working. After lunch, her phone rang and she saw that it was Alex. 

"Alex? What's up?" Lena asked concern. 

"Lena, hey, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but, I kinda need your help for James's operation. I just need someone who can actually pluck the parasite from his brain. Do you think you can come to the DEO now?" 

"Of course. I'll be right there." 

Lena immediately went to the DEO and joined Alex. It was almost night time when they finally succeeded in extracting the parasite. The two sighed in relief as they checked that James's condition is stable. They cleaned up and sat down. 

"Thank you so much Lena for coming." Alex said with exhaustion in her voice. 

"Anytime." Lena answered with a smile. 

"Hey, it's probably none of my business, but, did you talk to my sister already? She came here this morning a little upset." Alex asked hesitantly. 

Lena smiled, "Yeah, we're okay. We're having dinner at my penthouse tonight, so I really have to get going." 

Alex smiled teasingly, "Of course. I'll make sure that my sister is not disturbed tonight." 

Lena chuckled, "Thank you Alex." 

Lena left the DEO and went to her penthouse. She arrived in her penthouse in record time. She change into comfy clothes when suddenly she felt dizzy. She almost fell, but good thing she was able to hold on to something. She sat down for a while to steady herself. 

 _"I must have been so tired."_ Lena thought to herself. 

After a few moments, she stood up and started preparing for dinner with a smile on her face. 

Meanwhile, back at the DEO, 

"Agent Danvers, there's something you need to know about the parasite." An agent informed Alex. 

"Okay, what is it?" 

"The parasite transfers to another person even with just a little skin contact." the agent replied urgently. 

Alex's eyes widened. 

"There's nothing to worry about if Miss Luthor and you didn't come in contact with the extracted parasite." the agent continued. 

"No, a piece of the parasite touch a bit of Lena's wrist! I have to call Supergirl." Alex said. 

Alex was about to call Supergirl when her phone rang. It was Kara. She immediately picked up and she heard a whimpering sound as if in pain, 

"Alex! Lena's been infected with the parasite! She shot me with a kryptonite gun! Alex, you gotta he.." 

Then the line went dead. 

"Supergirl?! Answer me! Supergirl!" Alex shouted. 

Alex immediately prepared agents to rescue Supergirl at Lena's penthouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry..


	9. Love Conquers All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all :)

Supergirl stirred awake, her eyesight a little bit blurry. She blinked a few times trying to make out her surroundings. Once fully conscious, Supergirl looked around her in panic. She saw that she's in the middle of a dimly lit room with red lights, tied to a chair. She tried to free herself but she seems to have no power. Supegirl thought that maybe the red light has an effect like the red sun. Supergirl was about to shout and call someone when she saw someone enter the room. She looked up startled when she saw who it was. 

It was Lena. 

 _"Oh Rao."_ Kara whispered to herself.

Supergirl's heartbeat increased not because this version of Lena looks like a supervillain with all the darker eyeliner and darker-red shade of lipstick, but because of what she's wearing. She is wearing an off-shoulder black dress that shows too much cleavage and the dress hugs her body accentuating her curves. Supergirl stared at Lena not being able to speak. Then Lena approached Supergirl with a confident and malicious smirk and stood in front of her, far enough for Supergirl to check her out. Supergirl stared at Lena mouth slightly agaped. 

"Like what you see, Supergirl?" Lena asked seductively. 

Supegirl snapped out of her reverie. 

"Lena, please, this is not who you are. Don't do this." 

"Do what exactly, Kara?" Lena replied coming closer. 

Kara swallowed hard, not able to contain the thousand tingling sensations she's feeling all throughout her body. Then a series of thoughts came to Kara's mind. 

_"Rao, my girlfriend looks so hot."_

_"Why does she look so hot in spite of acting like a supervillain right now?"_

_"Snap out of it Kara! Stop focusing on how hot and sexy she looks in that dress!"_

As if to read Kara's panic feelings, Lena sat on Kara's lap straddling her. Lena brought her mouth close to Kara's ear and whispered, 

"Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to bring you to this room and just ravish you?" 

 _"Oh Rao. She's killing me already."_ Kara whispered to herself. 

Then Lena licked her left ear and peppered soft kisses on Kara's neck. Kara inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. 

 _"How am I suppose to think of a plan to escape now with this kind of distraction?!"_ Kara thought. 

Then Lena cupped Kara's face and captured her lips. Kara immediately kissed back not being able to resist her girlfriend's advances. Lena moan into the kiss which only increased Kara's desire. Then suddenly Lena pulled back and smirk looking at Kara. 

"I've always known that my kisses are irresistible." 

Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena with so much passion in her eyes. And for a moment there, Lena looked at Kara with confusion in her eyes and she immediately stood up and looked at Kara. She looked around then at Kara. Then she whimpered in pain and placed both of her hands on her head. She screamed in pain and knelt on the floor. Supergirl looked at Lena with so much worry and she tried to struggle to free herself from the chair, but to no avail. 

"Lena! Lena! Please, answer me! What's wrong?!" 

Lena continued to scream in pain. After a few moments she stopped screaming and panted. Then she met Kara's worried look and smirked. She stood up and said, 

"Now, where were we?" 

"Lena, what's happening to you? Don't do this please. Remember who you are. It's me Lena. It's Kara, your girlfriend. The one that you like and dating." 

Then Lena laughed maliciously which widened Kara's eyes. 

"Oh Kara, I'm well aware that we're dating." 

"Then why are you doing this?" Kara asked almost screaming. 

Then Lena looked at her with a sharp look and said, 

"Because I'm also aware that you only see me as another Luthor. And that you're only dating me because you want to keep tabs on me. And you even used my ex-boyfriend to spy on me! And, on top of that, you lied to me about you being Supergirl!" 

Kara shook her head. 

"Lena, that's not true. I care about you. So much." 

Lena laughed louder this time and looked at Kara with so much anger that it pained Kara so much. 

"You have no idea  how much I'll enjoy killing you, Supergirl." 

A tear rolled down Kara's cheek and sigh in surrender. Then suddenly Alex and several agents came busting through the door. 

"What a nuisance your sister is Kara!" Lena said with so much resentment. 

Then Lena looked at Alex. Alex's eyes widened at how Lena looked and she swallowed hard. Then Lena picked up the Kryptonite gun that she placed behind Kara's chair and pointed the gun to Kara's head. 

"Shoot, and this Kryptonian's head will explode." 

Alex and the agents held their guns tighter which only spurred Lena. 

"You really don't get it do you?" Lena said with mock in her voice. 

Lena shot Supergirl's right thigh which made Supergirl scream in pain. So Alex surrendered and raised her hand. 

"Okay, okay. Lena, I'm putting the gun down. Stand down every one! Put your guns down." 

"You are all fools! You can never outwit a Luthor like me!" Lena said chuckling evilly. 

"Lena please! Don't do this. Please." Alex begged. 

Then Lena pressed the Kryptonite gun to Supergirl's head, 

"Any last words Girl of Steel?" 

Supergirl is panting heavily because of the pain on her thigh. She took deep breaths to steady her breathing. Then she looked at Lena with gentle and passion in her eyes and said with so much conviction, 

"I've never looked at you as another Luthor. And I've always cared about you, more than you'll ever know. If I were to choose between you and the world, I would choose you in a heartbeat." 

Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes then suddenly she dropped the gun and whimpered in pain again. She held her head with both her hands and knelt to the floor.  She screamed in pain and looked at Supergirl. Lena's eyes kept on changing from looking at Supergirl with recognition and confusion to anger, then back to confusion again. Until she blinked her eyes rapidly and this time looked at Kara with confusion. She looked around and stood up. 

"What's happening? Kara? Why are you tied up in that chair?" Lena asked confused. 

Kara examined Lena by looking at her. 

"Lena? You don't remember anything?" Kara asked. 

Lena shook her head. Then her eyes widened. 

"You're bleeding! Who did that to you?!" Lena asked. 

"You were infected by the Parasite that James got." Alex spoke this time. 

Lena looked at Alex with wide eyes. Then she spoke trembling, 

"So, I did all this?" 

"Lena, it wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself." Alex said softly. 

Lena has tears streaming down her face now. But then the pain on her head came again and she heard voices. She screamed and said, 

"Alex! Shoot me now before it controls me!" 

"No!" Kara shouted. 

"Lena, you have to fight it!" Alex said urgently. 

Lena continued to scream holding her head with both hands and kneeling on the floor. 

"Lena, please.. Do it for me." Kara said softly, loud enough for Lena to hear. 

Lena looked at Kara and Kara continued, 

"I can't lose you Lena." 

Then Lena took the kryptonite gun and fired at something on the wall. The shot turned off the red lights and gave Supergirl enough strength to at least free her hands. Lena put the gun down to floor the floor and panted. Kara cupped Lena's face gently and said, 

"Lena, please fight it." 

Lena stood up wincing with pain and brought herself away from Kara. 

"Stay away from me Kara! I'm dangerous!" 

Then she turned to Alex, 

"Alex, please take Supergirl away from me! While I can still control it!" 

Alex immediately helped Supergirl up. Supergirl winced in pain, still bleeding on her left thigh. 

"Lena, Lena, please, wait, wait." Supergirl pleaded with tears in her eyes. 

Lena looked at Kara with tears in her eyes as well. Then Kara continued, 

"I love you Lena, and there's nothing you can do to make me love you less. I have always loved you, and I will always love you in this lifetime and even in the afterlife."

After hearing Kara's words, Lena screamed, 

"Get out!" 

Then she whimpered in pain and fell to the floor screaming. 

"Get out of me!" Lena continued screaming. 

Then suddenly something came out of Lena's mouth. Lena coughed and they saw that it looked like a black worm trying to get away from Lena as much as possible, but then Alex got her gun and shot it five times. It produced a screeching sound until it stopped moving. 

"Don't let any of that substance touch you! It's dangerous!" 

After Lena saw that the parasite is dead, she fainted. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back at the DEO, Supergirl woke up under the sun lamps. She immediately sat up looked around. She felt relieve when she noticed that she's at the DEO. Then she saw Alex entered the room. Alex gave her a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked. 

"I'm feeling better now, thanks." Supergirl answered. Then her eyes widened when she remembered something, "Lena! How's Lena?" 

"She's stable. She's in the other room. I checked her vitals earlier. She's fine Kara, you don't have to worry about her." Alex answered reassuringly. 

Supergirl got out of bed much to Alex's protest, but then Supergirl looked at her with pleading in her eyes. Alex understood and nodded. Supergirl went to Lena's room and sat beside Lena's bed holding her hand. 

Alex's phone rang as soon as Supergirl got out of the room. Alex checked her phone and immediately smiled when she saw who the caller is. 

"Hey! How's your day?" Alex answered lightly. 

_"Hey, I miss you."_

"I miss you too Sam." Alex replied, smile evident in her voice. Then she continued, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" 

 _"I would love to Alex. How's your day?"_ Sam asked. 

"It was a long day. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. It's almost one in the morning. You should get some sleep." 

 _"I can't sleep. I've thought about you all day,"_ came the reply. 

Alex blushed. 

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon, okay?" 

"Okay. Good night Alex." Sam replied. 

Alex chuckled softly, "Good night Sam. Sweet dreams." 

_"See you in dreamland."_

Then the call ended. 

It was almost five in the morning when Lena stirred awake. She opened her eyes and blinked. Then she noticed that someone is holding her left hand. She looked down and noticed that Supergirl is sleeping beside her bed holding her hand. She caressed Supergirl's head and smiled. Supergirl noticed the touch and slowly woke up. She looked up at Lena and saw Lena smiled. Supergirl smiled back widely. Then Lena whispered, 

"I love you too." 

This warmed Kara's heart so much that she stood up and kissed Lena's lips softly. Lena kissed back then turned her face away. Kara pulled back confused. Then Lena spoke, 

"The parasite just came out of my mouth Kara, you're not supposed to kiss me now." 

Kara chuckled, "I don't really mind." 

Then Kara attempted to kiss Lena again but Lena covered her mouth. 

"No, no, no. No kissing for now, please." 

Kara pouted, "Fine. But once you're cleaned up,  you owe me a thousand kisses!" 

Lena smiled at that then tears welled up in her eyes. Kara looked at Lena with panic in her eyes. 

"What's wrong love?" Kara asked softly. 

"I hurt you." Lena whispered. Then she continued, crying this time, "I almost killed you Kara. You almost died because of me." 

Kara caressed Lena's face,

"Ssshhh. It wasn't your fault. It was the parasite. And I'm so proud of you for being able to fight it." Kara whispered. 

"Kara's right, you are such a badass!" Alex said as she entered Lena's room smiling widely. 

Both Lena and Kara looked at Alex. Then Alex walked over to Lena and said, 

"I need to examine your vitals again. And if they're normal, both of you can go home and get some real rest." 

Kara and Lena nodded. And so, a few minutes later, both Lena and Kara were cleared to go home. Alex arranged for a car for both of them to Kara's place. The two took turns in using the shower and put in some comfy clothes. Kara waited for Lena on the bed as Lena changed into comfy clothes in the bathroom. The moment Lena emerged from the bathroom, Kara immediately patted the other side of the bed. Lena hesitated for a moment then Kara said, 

"Lena, you're safe. I'm here. Everything's fine now. The parasite's gone, I promise." 

Lena released a deep breath and nodded. Lena lay down beside Kara and the two immediately curled up in each other's body and fell asleep. It was already a little bit after lunch that Kara woke up. Her chest felt heavy and noticed that half of Lena's body is on top of her. She smiled and held Lena closer. Moments later, Kara's stomach grumbled which woke Lena up. Kara's stomach sounded again and this time Lena chuckled as she slowly woke up. Kara groaned in embarrassment. Lena slowly got up and looked at Kara. Kara gave Lena a soft smile. Lena then bent down to kiss Kara and Kara received Lena's lips with so much want. The two kept kissing until Kara's stomach sounded again which earned a hearty laugh from Lena. The two decided to go the kitchen and prepare something to eat. As Kara and Lena were eating, Alex dropped by and smiled at the two. 

"I'm glad you two looked better compared this morning." 

Lena and Kara both smiled at Alex. Then Alex looked at Lena seriously, 

"Lena, I hate to have to ask you this but, how did that Kryptonite gun end in your place?" 

Lena shrugged, "A few days ago, a packaged arrived at my penthouse. It was supposedly an equipment that is to be used for a personal experiment that I'll be starting. But then when I was possessed by the parasite, and I was tinkering in my lab, I saw that package and opened it, and saw that it was the Kryptonite gun. I swear, I had no idea that it was even in there." 

Kara placed her hand on top of Lena's and said, 

"It's okay love, we believe you." 

Alex nodded. "I'm glad you guys are okay. And Lena?" 

Lena looked at Alex again, "I'm so proud of you." 

Lena smiled. Then Alex continued, 

"Don't let what happened yesterday get in the way of your happiness." 

Lena smiled even wider and nodded. Then Alex left saying that she has to do something at the DEO. After eating, the two cleaned up and stayed cuddled in the couch all afternoon. As night time was nearing, Kara asked, 

"Hey, are you tired?" 

"No, not really. Why?" Lena answered. 

Kara smiled, "I wanna take you somewhere." 

Kara stood up and took a thick coat and gave it to Lena. Lena took the coat with confusion in her eyes. Then Kara changed into Supergirl suit. 

"Ready to go?" Kara asked. 

"Um, Kara? What's this coat for?" Lena asked. 

"The place that I'll be taking you is really really cold, so you need it." Kara answered excitedly. 

"Okay." 

So Supergirl carried Lena bridal style and they flew. 

The two finally arrived at their destination and Supergirl put Lena down softly. Lena wore the coat and looked around and her eyes widened when she realized where they are. 

"You brought me to the fortress of solitude. Why?" 

Kara smiled, "Because there's someone that I wanted to introduce you to."

Lena raise her eyebrows. Kara stared at Lena and thought to herself, 

_"Rao, my girlfriend is a goddess."_

Kara can't control herself anymore, so she kissed Lena deeply. Lena gasped at the sudden aggressiveness but was incredibly turned on. Lena pushed Kara and Kara hit something and pressed something on the controls. The two didn't seem to notice anything as they were lost in each other's tastes and smell. Lena opened her eyes for a while and yelp when she saw something. She pulled back from the kiss and so Kara looked at Lena, confused. Lena pointed something behind Kara and so Kara turned around and her eyes widened. Kara blushed so hard because what actually appeared was a hologram of her father. The hologram smiled and spoke, 

"Hello Kara. I was gonna say hi to you when I got out, but you were a little busy with your companion." 

"Dad." Kara said blushing even harder. 

Lena's eyes widened. 

"This is your father?" Lena asked. 

Kara smiled and placed an arm around Lena's shoulder. 

"Dad, I would like you to meet someone special to me. This is Lena Luthor. My, um, girlfriend." 

Lena got nervous and said without thinking, 

"I'm happy to meet you Mr. Zor-el." 

The hologram smiled and chuckled, "Nice to meet you too Lena Luthor." Then he looked at Kara, "I can see you have found your pair Kara. I'm proud of you." 

"She is the most worthy person to take the name of the house of El." Kara said to her father. 

The hologram smiled and replied, "I'm happy to know that. I'm proud of you Kara." 

Then the hologram looked at Lena, "Please take care of my daughter." 

Lena nodded, "I will. I promise." 

Then the hologram shut out. Kara released a deep breath. Then Lena laughed heartily. Kara looked at Lena and joined in the laughter. Then Lena spoke in between laughing, 

"I can't believe your father walked-in on us making out! Or should I say, hologrammed-in? Is there such a thing?" 

Kara laughed louder blushing. Then she enveloped Lena in a tight hug and whispered, 

"You're the only one for me." 

Lena sighed and replied, "You're the only one for me too, Kara." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. :) Angst is over guys! The last chapter will be tooth-rotting fluff. :)


	10. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo it's finally here! :) The final chapter! Thank you so much guys for sticking with me. So this chapter is kind of like a bonus chapter, because why not? I mean, you guys have been so kind with your comments, so this chapter is a thank you chapter for all of you. 
> 
> Warning: Fluff. Fluff. and Fluff. 
> 
> I would really recommend listening to this song, "You and I" by Morissette Amon.  
> here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPu8g93EuNc
> 
> I promise you guys, it's way way better to listen to it while reading the part where the song will play a huge role ;)

Five months later, Lena and Kara by this time have been living together in Lena's penthouse for  a month.

Kara excitedly landed at the DEO on a Saturday morning. She bounced off to Alex's lab and opened the door cheerfully declaring, 

"Good morning Alex! It is a beautiful morning in National City, and there are no crimes, nope! No Supergirl emergencies to deal with, and my girlfriend has meetings that will take all day, so I'm here, wild and free to do the things that I need to do, and I need your help." 

Alex smiled teasingly, "You're happy without your girlfriend's presence? I'm gonna tell Lena about that!" 

Supergirl's smile faded and gasped, "No! That's not what I meant! I just need to do something without her knowing!" 

"Nope! Not how I see it!" Alex continued teasing. 

"Alex! That's not what I meant and you know it!" 

Alex laughed heartily this time and gave her sister a hug. 

"Okay, what do you need help with?" 

"I need your help in.." 

Supergirl did not finish her sentence and watched Alex teary-eyed. Alex's smile faded and she put her right hand on Supergirl's shoulder, 

"Kara? What's wrong?" 

Then Supergirl looked at Alex and smiled, "I need your help to contact my mother from Argo and bring her here." 

Alex smiled knowingly and nodded smiling. 

"I'll get right to it." 

Alex immediately started working on contacting Alura. As Alex was busying herself, Supergirl got a text from Lena. 

M.O.S.H.: This meeting is killing me! 

Kara: Do you need a distraction Miss Luthor? :) 

M.O.S.H.: And what distraction do you have in mind Miss Danvers? 

Kara: You'll see. :) 

Supergirl went to find Alex and said, 

"Alex, give me a call if you've already contacted my mom, please? I just need to distract Lena for a bit. 

"Oh my goodness Kara, I don't need to hear you telling me on distracting your girlfriend!" Alex said in fake disgust.

Supergirl's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? I'm just gonna distract her, what's wrong with that?" 

"Eww! Eww! My ears can't take it anymore! Just go! I'll give you a call." 

Supergirl flew out of the DEO still confused. So she sent a text to Lena telling her about it. 

Kara: I told Alex that I was gonna distract you, and she didn't take it well. 

M.O.S.H.: What did she say? 

Kara: I just told her that "I'm just gonna distract Lena, give me a call when you're done." Then she said "eww! eww!" 

M.O.S.H.: haha Kara, being a distraction could mean that you will distract me by making out. 

Supergirl wasn't able to answer the text anymore because she almost fell out of the sky from blushing. She steadied herself and breath deeply. Then she went down near a store and bought  a toy gun for making bubbles. Next stop, she went and bought a dozen of red ballons and tied something to it. Then she smiled to herself and flew towards L-Corp. She hovered a little further away from Lena's meeting room. The glass walls are clear and Lena sat at the edge of the long table. All the board members are busy facing at each other discussing. So Supergirl sent Lena a text, 

Kara: Heads up! 

Lena got confused at Kara's message so she looked up and there it is. She saw a dozen of balloons slowly floating outside carrying a banner that read: 

HELP! I'M BEING CARRIED AWAY BY THE BALLOONS! 

As the balloons went up, Supergirl went up with it making dramatic movements as if asking for help. Lena found it so funny that she had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. Then the balloons were gone going up and so is Supergirl. Lena tried to still look around hoping to still see her girlfriend again outside. 

"You seem distracted Lena." A board member said. 

"No, I'm just stretching my neck." Lena reasoned. 

A few seconds later Supergirl floated up again this time holding the toy gun that produces bubbles and acted as if shooting the board members one by one, but only this time bubbles came out from the gun. Supergirl made an action as if blowing  the tip of her toy gun after shooting one of the board members. Lena shook her head and couldn't contain her laughter anymore so she laughed softly and covered her mouth. All board members looked at her and followed her line of gaze. Supergirl immediately noticed that Lena got the board's attention so she flew up. And by the time the board members followed Lena's gaze outside, all they saw were bubbles. 

"Let's continue please." Lena said still trying to contain her laughter. 

So she sent a text to Kara. 

M.O.S.H.: Stop distracting me, you Kryptonian dork! :) Thanks for distracting me though. I'll see you tonight? 

Kara: I'll see you tonight MOSH. I love you! :) 

M.O.S.H.: Mosh? What's that? 

Kara: That's your contact name in my phone. :) 

M.O.S.H.: Why Mosh though? What does it mean? 

Kara: It means My Only Sweet Heart. M.O.SH. It's cute right?? :) :) :) 

Lena blushed so hard at Kara's text and bit help lower lip to prevent herself from smiling too widely. Then she replied,

M.O.S.H.: You're such a dork Kara, but I love it! :) I love you too! 

A few moments later, Supergirl got a call from Alex and she immediately flew towards the DEO. She went to a room where Alura's Hologram stood.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Alex said.

"No, stay please." Supergirl said.

Then she looked at her mother smiling widely, 

"Mom! It's so nice to see you! How's Argo?" 

"Argo's doing well. I'm so glad to see that you look so happy Kara." Alura replied smiling widely. 

Then Supergirl's eyes welled-up in tears and spoke softly, 

"I've found my mate Mom." 

Alura and Alex's eyes widened for a little bit and then Alura smiled lovingly to Kara. 

"It's about time that you properly introduce Lena to me, isn't it?" Alura teased. 

Supergirl's eyes widened, "Wait! How did you know it was Lena?" 

Alura replied teasingly, "Well for one, I have eyes, and two, you have eyes, and three, Lena has eyes as well." 

Supergirl whined, "Mooommm!" 

Alex chuckled and said, "From my mind, to your words." 

Supergirl looked at Alex with confusion in her eyes, "What does that even mean?" 

"Kara, we can see how you look at Lena, like she's the only person in the room. And we can also see how Lena looks at you. That's what it simply means." 

Supergirl smiled widely this time and said to Alura, 

"Mom, will you come here on Earth please? I want to properly introduce her to you." 

"There is nothing that I would want than to be able to get to know your mate personally my daughter." Alura replied lovingly. 

"Alex and I will take care in preparing the transportation. So, don't worry about it." 

Supergirl nodded, "I wish I could give you a hug right now." 

"You can, if you try. But you have to close your eyes. And wait for Alex's signal when you can hug me." Alura said. 

Supergirl raised her eyebrows, "O-Okay. Why?" 

"Just do it Kara." Alex said. 

So Supergirl closed her eyes then the real Alura entered the room smirking at Alex. Alex smirked back and turned off the Hologram and Alura stood on where the hologram stood.

"Can I hug her now?"

"Yes, you can hug her now Kara." Alex answered.

Supergirl tried to envelope Alura's hologram into a hug when suddenly she realized that she can touch her mother. Her eyes widened, she stepped back and exclaimed, 

"Wait! How is that possible? You're here? You're not a hologram?" 

Alura chuckled as she hugged her daughter back tightly, "Alex and I wanted to surprise you. While we were talking, I was just in the other room. I came here through the portal not too long ago." 

Supergirl has tears in her eyes as she continued to hold her mother close. Alex left the room and give them some time. The two then sat down on one of the benches in the room and talked. 

"So, Lena huh?" Alura asked smiling. 

Supergirl smiled, "She is wonderful mom. She is the most amazing person I've ever met. She keeps me grounded. When I'm out there fighting, she is my lifeline. And just mere knowing that I can go home to her at night is enough strength for me to go on and  fight whatever life throws at me everyday. She makes me confront my darkness, my weaknesses and most of all, she is the only person that I wanted to give my heart to." 

Alura smiled, "What is she like?" 

"She is funny. And smart! Oh, so smart! She is also cunning and really really brilliant mom! She is kind, and thoughtful, and she loves to tease me as well. She listens to my rambling and she makes me laugh. She makes me smile. And she loves me mom. She really loves me, all of me." 

"Then she is worthy to take on the name of the House of El." Alura said as she pulled Kara closer and kissed her head. 

Kara encircled her arms around her mother's waist and the two stayed like that for a while with smiles on their faces. Alura then slowly pulled away from the hug and took out something. She showed it to Kara. Kara eyes widened. 

"Mom, what is this?"

Alura smiled, "I figured that you were gonna propose soon so I took the liberty of making this and I brought it with me. Only the best for your mate, right?" 

Supergirl took the bracelet from Alura and examined it. The bracelet is made of a chain of small perfectly cut green diamonds and the pendant is a 100% pure diamond shaped like the House of El crest. 

"But, how did you know?" Kara asked. 

"You look at Lena like a precious jewel even when you guys were having a fight about reign. I've seen that kind of look Kara. That's why I'm pretty sure that it was Lena all this time." 

Kara smiled. 

"Mom, this is beautiful. And you made the  chain green!" Supergirl exclaimed excitedly. 

"Argo has lots of colored diamonds. And I take that green is your favorite color?" Alura teased again. 

Supergirl blushed, "Thank you mom. Lena will like it." 

The whole afternoon was devoted to Kara preparing for her dinner with Lena later. 

* * *

Nighttime came and Lena found herself sitting in her car while her driver took her to an address that Kara gave her. She felt a little bit nervous and she doesn't know why. She mentally smiled to herself knowing that the dress that she's wearing will definitely make Kara crazy. She is wearing an off-shoulder blue dress that shows a little bit--or maybe a little too much cleavage and the dress hugs her perfect body accentuating her curves. Her hair cascades down her shoulders with slight curls at the bottom. Her lipstick is a perfect shade of red that Kara loves so much. She smiled as she remembered Kara. Moments later, they arrived and she nervously turned the doorknob to what looks like an abandoned house. It's kinda dark outside. As she stepped in, her eyes widened at what's in front of her. The room is filled with thousands of petals of red roses and some balloons. The room is dimly lit, and a smoking machine is at a corner giving it a very romantic vibe. She smiled as she saw a table with six chairs at the center of the room with candles and filled with a tremendous amount of food. She shook her head smiling at the amount of food. It was so Kara. She was about to sit down when suddenly she heard music. Then she heard someone sing. It was Kara. Lena looked around but couldn't see Kara. So she closed her eyes and listened to the song.  (Guys, I would really recommend listening to the song lol I promise you, the song is beautiful ) 

_Lately I've been feelin' oh so strange_

_Looking at you has never been the same_

_Never knew what brought us here today_

_Love has taken over all the way_

_Baby, You and I_

_Never knew we were meant_

_You and I_

_Can't believe this is happenin'_

_Baby I'm in love with you_

_And I know this much is true_

_And I'll stay this way_

_Every moment I spend with you_

 

Then Kara came out smiling at Lena widely. Kara was wearing a black pants suit and white top draped over with a black suit. She approached Lena looking directly at Lena's eyes lovingly as she continued to sing. 

 

_Maybe I'm a little bit insane_

_To see forever in your eyes each day_

_Searching for the one and then you came_

_Love has taken over all the way_

_You put a smile on my face, bring me joy every time_

_Everyday you're with me, you make me feel so alive_

 

Kara took Lena's hands in hers.

 

_Baby You and I_

_Never knew we were meant_

_You and I_

_Can't believe  this is happenin'_

_Baby I'm in love with you_

_And I know this much is true_

_And I'll stay this way_

_Every moment I spend with you ohh.._

 

Then Kara caressed Lena's left cheek.

 

_Baby together, through the storms we'll weather_

_I will hold forever and never let it go_

_Baby that's a promise_

_I won't let go_

_I won't let go_

_Baby You and I_

_Never knew we were meant_

_You and I_

_Can't believe this is happening_

_Baby I'm in love_

_And I know this much is true_

_And I'll stay this way_

_Every moment I spend with you_

_With you...._

 

Lena has tears in her eyes by this time and she whispered, 

"Kara." 

The music slowly faded as a background music. Then Kara knelt before Lena smiling lovingly and took out a black box from her suit pocket and opened it. Lena gasped when she saw the bracelet. 

"It is customary on Krypton to give a bracelet as a wedding proposal. So, Lena Kieran Luthor, the love of my life, MOSH, my bestfriend, and most of all, my mate; will you marry me?" 

Lena smiled, "In a heartbeat." 

Tears welled-up from Kara's eyes. She stood up and placed the bracelet on Lena's left wrist. Lena admired the bracelet for a moment before she pulled Kara close and crashed their lips. Kara pulled Lena closer by encircling her arms around Lena's waist. Then the two heard cheering at a corner along with flashes of camera. The two saw Alura, Eliza, Alex and Sam at a corner. James as well appeared at another corner smiling and holding a camera. Lena and Kara smiled and the group approached the couple and gave them a group hug. Then Kara cleared her throat after the hug, 

"Mom, this is Lena Luthor, my fiancée and soon to be wife." 

"I'm very much honored to have you as my daughter-in-law Lena." Alura said as she enveloped Lena in a tight hug. 

Lena got so overwhelmed at Alura's warm welcome that she hugged Alura back with tears in her eyes. Eliza joined in the hug with Alura and Lena. Then Alex cleared her throat, 

"Let's get the wedding started?" 

Kara smiled and looked at Lena. Lena's eyes widened and then Kara looked at her teasingly, 

"What? You did say that you'd marry me in a heartbeat. And it's been more than a heartbeat." 

Lena chuckled and nodded, "I don't have a ring yet Kara, or a bracelet." 

"I'm your maid of honor Lena. That's being taken cared of." Sam said smiling. Then she gave Lena the bridal bouquet. 

Lena smiled and hugged Sam, "Thank you. But why am I holding this bouquet." 

"You're the one wearing a dress." Sam said, chuckling. Lena rolled her eyes and just went with it. 

"I'm Kara's maid of honor." Alex said smiling. 

"I'll stand as Lena's mother for now." Eliza said as she stood beside Lena. 

Lena smiled at Eliza and squeezed her hand. 

"Photographer here." James interjected, chuckling lightly, which earned a laugh from the group.

So Lena and Kara stood facing each other holding hands. Then Alex brought out a small gadget and placed it on the ground next to Alura. She pressed something and out came Jor-El's hologram. 

"Dad." Kara whispered close to tears. 

"Hello Kara." Jor-El's hologram replied. Then it looked at Alura and smiled lovingly, "Hello my Love." 

Alura smiled, "Hello my love." 

Then Alura looked at Kara and Lena. 

"The stars have aligned. Please say your vows." Alura said. 

Kara went first, "Lena, I knew I've loved you ever since I stepped into your office more than two years ago. I promise you that I'll stay in love with you every moment that we spend with each other. Thank you for loving all of me. I am very excited for this next phase in our lives. I love you, and I am yours forever." 

Before Lena said her vow. Sam gently handed Lena a black box. Lena opened the box and she saw the same bracelet that she wore, only this time the chains are blue. Lena placed it on Kara's left wrist then she said, 

"Kara, the moment you stepped into my office with Mr. Kent, I knew then that there was something special about you. You've barricaded into the walls that I've built for myself and showed me love and kindness. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy. Thank you so much for showing me that I am not just another Luthor. I love you, and I am yours forever."

The two held hands again smiling widely. Then Alura said, 

"With the authority vested on us by Rao, I now pronounce you, Lena Kieran Luthor Danvers-Zor-el and Kara Danvers Luthor Zor-el, as ONE in the eyes of Rao. May Rao's light guide your marriage. You may now kiss each other."  

Kara and Lena then shared a soft kiss. The group cheered and clapped. The group then settled into series of hugs as James clicked and captured each moments. Then Kara whispered something to Alex which made Alex blush. Then she whispered again to Alex and Alex protested for a moment then Kara was able to convince her so she nodded. Lena looked at Kara and Lena whispering to each other. Then Kara approached Lena and whispered something. Lena smiled and nodded readily. Jor-El's hologram was then turned off as the group bade goodbye to him. Then Lena announced, 

"Okay, everyone stand behind me as I throw this bridal bouquet." 

"What? I don't really think that's necessary." Eliza said, smiling at Lena's antics. 

"Just go with it mom." Alex said. 

So Lena turned her back on the group and counted, 

"One, Two, Three!" 

Instead of throwing it, she gave it directly to Sam who was in shock. Alex was standing behind Sam and knelt down. Lena pointed behind Sam and she turned around only to see Alex on her knees holding a ring. 

"Samantha Arias, will you marry me?" 

Sam covered her mouth and nodded, "Yes, I will marry you." 

Alex slipped the ring on Sam's ring finger and the two hugged tightly as the group cheered. After some tears of joy and hugs later, the group finally settled down on the table to eat. Lena and Kara announced  that they will still have a formal wedding, one where they will invite friends. 

* * *

 

After the wedding dinner, Lena and Kara went to their penthouse. Lena got into the shower first. After taking a shower, she put on her robe and let Kara use the shower this time. Lena stood on the balcony of their room looking out into the city sighing happily. Moments later, she felt arms snaked around her waist and a warm body pressed on her back. Lena leaned into Kara's warmth and smiled. 

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked softly as she nuzzled into Lena's neck. 

"Us." Lena answered. 

The two stood close for a few moments until Lena turned around and kissed Kara passionately. Kara immediately kissed back. All the desires that Kara has for Lena came rushing out and she pulled Lena closer. Lena started pushing Kara softly towards the room without breaking the kiss. Kara then stepped back bringing Lena with her. Lena stepped back from the kiss and took Kara's hand as they slowly walk towards the bed. The two looked at each other with adoration while they stand at the edge of the bed, communicating their want for each other through their eyes. Then Lena slowly undid the strings to her robe and let the robe fall to the floor. Kara's eyes darkened with desire as she looked at Lena's naked body. Kara then undid the strings to her own robe and let the robe fall to the floor. This time, it was Lena's turn to stare at Kara's nakedness. Then Lena climb on the bed taking Kara with her. Lena's back hit the soft mattress as Kara ended on top of Lena. Kara kissed Lena softly on the lips at first as her hands roam around Lena's body. 

Lena arched her back the moment Kara's hands landed on her breasts. Lena's hands caressed the expanse of Kara's smooth back pulled Kara closer through her shoulders. Kara peppered Lena's neck with kisses and Lena tilted her head to give Kara more access to her neck. Lena's hands roamed around Kara's body. Kara whimpered in pleasure when Lena's thumbs grazed both of her erect nipples. Lena continued to massage Kara's nipples which made Kara grind into Lena. Kara's grinding sent Lena into a high of pleasure and she moaned loudly which purged Kara on. There was too much skin. Both of their bodies mingled and fit perfectly as they kiss and touch each other with so much passion. 

The next thing they know was that two of Kara's fingers are now inside Lena and Lena's two fingers are also inside Kara as their lips connected. The two pumped and grinded in perfect rhythm with each other as they panted and moaned each other's names. 

"Kara, I'm so close." Lena panted. 

"Me too." Kara replied. 

The two pumped on each other faster and after a series of going in and out, the two climaxed together shouting each other's names. Kara took out her fingers from Lena and Lena took out her fingers from Kara. Kara flopped down on Lena gently and Lena held Kara by encircling her arms on Kara's shoulders. 

"That was intense." Kara said still high from pleasure. 

Lena chuckled softly, "Ready for round two?" 

"What? If you give me another dose of so much pleasure right now, I think I'm gonna die of pleasure. I haven't even ridden out the high." Kara said laughingly as she sat up.

Lena laughed heartily and sat up slowly. 

"I meant, ready for round two of cuddling?" 

Kara smiled as Lena's back hit the mattress again and Kara lied beside her. Lena turned on her side as she took Kara's left hand to spoon it on her. Kara happily spooned Lena from behind. 

"I love you Lena, you're mine now." Kara whispered. 

"I love you too Kara. I'm yours now, as you're mine." Lena whispered back. 

And the two drifted off to sleep holding each other close with smiles on their faces. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Did I say there was smut? Oopsiee! :) 
> 
> And they lived happily ever after! :) 
> 
> It's been a wonderful journey guys! :) I have another fanfiction coming up for Supercorp. So stay tuned! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Um, I was planning to just make this a one chapter fanfic, but then somewhere along the way i've decided to turn this into multiple chapters. lol  
> anyway, what do you guys think?


End file.
